El reencuentro
by maxi anime
Summary: Kouichi despierta en una habitación extraña con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando descubre que se encuentra en casa de su hermano y quien lo llevo fue su padre, varias cosas comenzaran a cambiar, comenzando con la forma de ver a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores, aclaraciones:

1- Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y no gano nada con este fic.

2- No hay ninguna pareja en especial en este fic puesto que es una forma que se me vino a la cabeza de reencontrar a padre e hijo, quizás algo fuerte.

Bueno, espero que les agrade y acepto rewiebs de todo tipo que me pueda ayudar a mejorar este fanfic

Capitulo 1

La habitación estaba revestida de un negro muy fuerte, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, el muchacho que yacía en la cama se levanto aturdido, miro a todos lados para reconocer el lugar, pero ninguna imagen le vino a la mente. Miro la cama donde había estado recostado, intentando reconocerla pero no paso nada, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco lo que hizo que se recostara, no entendía que había ocurrido, miro a un costado y extrañamente encontró una mesita de noche en la cual yacía un marco y una lámpara de noche, hizo un esfuerzo, agarro el porta retrato y prendió la luz, al mirar la fotografía comenzó a llorar, en ella había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, su padre, con un niño en brazos de más o menos dos años, posiblemente su hermano.

El dolor de cabeza se le paso pronto, como pudo se levanto y salió de la habitación donde se encontraba, miro a su alrededor, había frente a él dos habitaciones mas, entro a la primera y allí vio el cuarto de un niño, que estaba seguro de conocer pero no recordaba porque o de quien era, salió sin más directo a la otra habitación y vio una cama matrimonial, junto a las mesas de noche y un par de libros, salió y encontró las escalaras en medio de las dos habitaciones, el dolor de cabeza regreso con fuerza por lo cual se recostó sobre las escaleras.

De ponto comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes de una habitación abajo, como pudo de levanto y fue directo hasta donde venían, miro por la ventana de vidrio que estaba a un costado y vio a un perro, que le parecía familiar, ladrándole y mirándole asesinamente, entro a la habitación que encontró en frente temiendo que el perro rompiendo la ventana lo atacase y se encontró con el hombre de la fotografía gritando por teléfono, se paró en seco esperando a que no lo descubriera y busco un escondite, el cual hallo debajo del escritorio.

-¿Cómo? ¿NO SABES QUE LE PASO?- grito el de anteojos frustrado- PERO TIENE SEMEJANTE SICATRIZ EN LA CABEZA…ERES SU MADRE HA VIVIDO CONTIGO DESDE HACE MAS DE OCHO AÑOS…NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS…- luego se calmo un poco se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y miro hacia abajo notando al niño, le revolvió el pelo y continuo hablando- se queda conmigo y no se discute, olvídalo Tomoko, esos moretones que tiene más el tobillo lastimado solo marcan tu descuido, se queda conmigo y no se habla más- luego corto la llamada y se quedo un rato pensando.

El niño no entendía nada, estaba seguro había escuchado el nombre de su madre y en el teléfono su voz, miro hacia el suelo, quizás había hecho algo malo y se había metido en donde no debía en el peor momento, pero de pronto sintió las manos de aquel hombre en sus brazos, luego se vio siendo levantado por él y sentado en su regazo, miro confundido no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo mirándolo con ternura.

Se quedo pensado, ¿Por qué su padre lo miraba así? ¿El no lo había abandonado? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? No entendía nada, su mente era un mil y un pensamientos, todos enredados como en una telaraña, no podía pensar claramente, menos dar una respuesta sin saber cómo hacerlo, por un lado podía decirle todo lo que el sabia al respecto, pero por otro, siempre quiso un padre con él.

-¿Te duele algo?- dijo apartándole los cabellos de los ojos.

De nuevo hubo un fuerte silencio seguido por algún que otro suspiro proveniente del mayor y después de muchos silencio le abrazo con ternura para intentar llegar a algo, se conformaba con la mas mínima muestra de afecto o temor, aunque fuese con un suspiro en ese momento, pero lo único que logro fue hacer que el niño en sus brazos comenzara a llorar.

-Ya, ya, no llores hijo, ya paso- le dijo con una vos sumamente tierna- aquí está tu padre y el no va a permitir que nada malo te pase ¿Está bien?

-Papá- dijo entre llantos.

-Tranquilo Kouichi, nadie te hará daño.

El silencio volvió a llenar la sala, el mayor lo sostuvo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba, el menor no tardo en calmar su llanto, por alguna razón le encantaba que su padre le tratara con cariño y eso que él nunca había tenido trato con él, lo que sabía de él era todo lo que su madre le había dicho, no eran cosas buenas por lo que recordaba, solo que lo abandono y jamás quiso volver a verle por no quererlo.

-Cariño el almuerzo ya esta- dijo entrando una mujer alta y con lentes, para luego pararse en seco y ver la escena- ¿les traigo aquí la comida?

-Si por favor- respondió el hombre mientras le sonreía al pequeño indefenso en sus brazos.

Unos minutos después volvió la mujer con una charola y la dejo sobre el escritorio, se fue sin más que decir mientras ambos no dejaban de mirarse, pero el hambre los traiciono y casi al mismo tiempo sus estómagos rugieron, los dos rieron de aquello y luego el mayor sentó al pequeño en entre sus piernas.

Unos quince minutos después de comer en silencio el de lentes se levanto de la silla y llevo a sus brazos al muchacho, lo meció suavemente para dormir, al escuchar un bostezo saliendo de él comenzó a caminar directo a aquella habitación donde antes había estado. Inmediatamente de salir del estudio la mujer entro para llevarse la loza sucia mientras ambos subían, el ruido de una guitarra eléctrica sonado los saco de sí y despertó al casi dormido.

-Yo arreglo eso- dijo Kousei depositando al menor en la cama y luego salió para la habitación del frente, el sonido de la guitarra seso y en eso volvió Kousei con una manta en manos, se la coloco al pequeño y se recostó en la cama junto con él.

El silencio llenaba la habitación, el pequeño intentaba cerrar sus ojos para dormir, pero tenía varias preguntas en la cabeza sobre lo que pasaba y la principal se le salió de los labios sin darse cuenta- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te encontró durmiendo en una banca del parque- contesto el de lentes- estabas profundamente dormido y me quede observándote, quince minutos después note una marca en tu cabeza así que la mire detalladamente, luego cuando intente acomodarte mejor en la banca, note que tenias manchas de sangre en tu remeta, te la levante y vi las marcas en el pecho ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Cómo que me paso?- pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Quién te lastimo?

-Nadie- contesto tocándose la marca en la cabeza y en eso los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Kouji regresaron como un flash.

-No pudo no pasarte nada, algo o alguien te hizo daño.

-Me caí por las escaleras de la estación Shibuya, me torcí el tobillo y me golpee la cabeza- dijo recordando vagamente, pero luego se paró en seco, las marcas en su pecho no tenían sentido con lo que paso en la estación aquella vez.

-¿Las marcas del pecho?

-No lo recuerdo-dijo abrazándolo sin razón.

-No te voy a presionar, cuando estés listo dímelo- dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello- ahora descansa.

-Papá- dijo mirando absorto ante aquel trato.

-Dime.

-Kouji, ¿sabe que estoy aquí?

-No, pero cuando se le pase el enfado por no dejarlo tocar la guitara se lo diré.

-Ya veo- dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre.

-Duerme tranquilo, papá vigilara tu sueño.

Varias horas después Kouji salió de su cuarto, aun estaba enojado con su padre por prohibirle tocar la guitarra-¿Qué sabe el de mi? Como que la guitarra es mi manera de dispersarme, ya me vengare- dijo bajando las escalares.

-No me digas que vas a estar enojado con el todo el día- dijo su madre poniendo en la mesa una taza de té.

-Eso el fue lo que busco- dijo sentándose- gracias mamá.

-Quizás el tenga razón, tu solo tocas la guitarra para olvidarte de todo a tu alrededor.

-El me miente siempre ¿Por qué creerle?

-Es tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Kouji termino en silencio su merienda y luego camino de nuevo hasta su habitación desde la aparición de Kouichi en su vida ciertamente su forma de pensar hacia su padre cambio de sobremanera, después de lo que vivió ya no sabía si confiar en su padre o no, para comenzar aun le decía que su madre había muerto, pero al mencionar la palabra hermano este se quedaba callado. En su caminar noto una luz prendida en la habitación de huéspedes, entro en ella y se encontró con una imagen que no deseaba ver, o al menos no tan pronto.

Kouichi, su gemelo, su amado y querido hermano gemelo se hallaba durmiendo en los brazos de su padre y eso no lo podía entender. Desde que él y Kouichi se veían, sabía que su pequeño hermano no se atrevería a hablarse a su padre, no todavía, al menos no tenía valor para hacer el primer intento. Se acerco y noto a Kouichi despertándose y agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le susurro Kouji con cierto enfado en su mirar.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo con miedo de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kouji lo ayudo a salir de la cama con sigilo para no despertar a Kousei, lo acompaño al baño y luego se encerró con el- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sentándolo en el inodoro mientras lo miraba frente a frente.

-No lo sé, papá dice que me encontró en una banca del parque, pero no recuerdo mas- dijo sollozando.

-¡como que no recuerdas!- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No recuerdo nada- dijo mientras se abrazaba a su hermano- No recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué no recuerdas?

-Nada después que salí de clases y fui a casa.

-Está bien, lávate la cara.

-Vete- pidió mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué? Somos gemelos varones, no tienes nada que ocultarme a mí.

-Tengo que…-

-Kouichi que me estas ocultando.

-No estoy ocultando nada.

-Eso me dijiste en el Digimundo ¿recuerdas? Y me estabas ocultando lo que te dijo ese digimon afeminado que ya no me acuerdo su nombre y que sufrías por ello.

-Debes creerme, no estoy ocultando nada- lo miro a los ojos para asegurarle que estaba diciendo la verdad

Kouji no lo miro con desconfianza- sabes que desde el accidente yo no creo esas palabras, quítate la remera.

Kouichi obedeció y muy lentamente se quito la camiseta dejando ver miles de moretones en su pecho y espalda, Kouji lo examino con la mirada y comenzó a tocar algunas de las marcas, viendo la reacción de su hermano, quien sollozaba ante cada toque.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupado, eran demasiadas marcas para que fuesen de caídas, tropezones o hasta peleas en la escuela.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿peleaste con alguien en la escuela?- pregunto poniéndole la remera.

-No, Takuya te puede asegurar eso- respondió sonriendo- él es quien me ayuda a evitar a los brabucones.

-Lo llamare después para cerciorarme ¿Seguro no te acuerdas como te las hiciste?

-Sí.

Kouji salió del baño y se quedo parado en la puerta, luego sonrió, al menos le agradaba saber que su hermano se quedaría en casa con el- apúrate un poco papá se dará cuenta de que no estás pronto- luego fue a su habitación y saco de su armario un pijama para prestarle, cuando volvió el ya estaba afuera terminando de arreglarse la ropa muy lentamente- toma, para que puedas estar cómodo.

-Entiendo, no es de tu estilo- dijo tomando el pijama con rayas sonriendo con picardía.

-Si quieres algo mi habitación está al frente de donde estabas, si quieres que te toque algo con la guitarra, muy gustoso lo haré.

-Siempre y cuando no sea Rock- dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Basta de bromas, no eres Takuya.

-Lo sé, por cierto, tu perro me mira feo.

-Es dócil, pero como no te conoce te quiere fuera de la casa, si mas tarde estas de humor te llevare con él para que lo conozcas.

-Siempre y cuando no me quiera comer- sonrió.

Kouji lo agarro por la fuerza y comenzó a darle de coscorrones- no me gusta que seas como Takuya, no vas a ser como él ¿escuchaste? Prefiero que seas tú mismo, no quiero pelear con mi hermano gemelo, no aun.

-Si- dijo entre risas.

-Entonces suéltalo- dijo su padre con enfado- No es un juguete para que lo trates de esa manera.

-Lo siento- dijo Kouji soltándolo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Kouichi mirando intrigado.

-Cuando comenzaron a pelear ¿Quién es Takuya?- dijo acercándose para revolverle el cabello.

-Un amigo que compartimos- respondió Kouji mirando con desagrado a su padre.

-Se lleva muy mal con Kouji pero conmigo se lleva bien, voy a la misma escuela con él, estamos en el mismo salón- acoto Kouichi mientras su padre le revolvía el cabello.

-¿hace cuanto se conocen ustedes dos?

-Hace…- dijo haciendo memoria Kouji- más de un año, será año y medio.

-Perdóname por la mentira de tu madre- dijo Kousei- pero tienes que entender, te escapabas de casa todos los días buscándola, mas de una vez casi te atropella un auto, incluso dejaste de comer, tenía que hacer algo.

-De todas maneras no debiste decirme eso- dijo enfadado.

-Tiene sentido, pudo pasarte algo- intento defenderlo Kouichi, eso para él era una buena explicación de aquella mentira que hasta el conocía bien.

-Dejemos esta charla para después, Kouichi debes descansar- dijo Kousei levantándolo del suelo para llevarlo hasta la habitación.

Kouji le siguió y se sentó en la punta de la cama mientras veía a su padre recostando a su hermano, tapándolo con las cobijas, dándole un beso en la frente antes de irse y dejarlos solos. Kouji no dudarlo ni un momento rápidamente se recostó al lado de Kouichi.

-Kouji- dijo con cierto temor en su vos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La caída en Shibuya, ¿sabes si me dejo alguna cicatriz?

-No que yo sepa, te dieron de alta el mismo día en el hospital, ya han pasado muchos meses desde aquello, cualquier herida que tengas ya debió sanar.

-Entonces, mi tobillo y mi cabeza…no son de aquella vez.

-¿Te duele el tobillo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Algo.

-Kouichi ¿Quién fue?

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

-Tienes que recordarlo…cierra tus ojos- ordeno acercándose y abrazándolo- relájate no pienses en nada.

-¿sabes lo que haces?

-Mi psicólogo lo hizo una vez, solo que papá me tomaba la mano, pero como no estamos en un consultorio…has caso.

-Bien- obedeció cerrando sus ojos.

-Ahora, no pienses en nada, tómame la mano por si te da miedo.

Kouichi obedeció temeroso- creo en ti- dijo suspirando.

-Ahora solo relájate, piensa en cosas tranquilas como…

-El abrazo de papá.

-Otras cosas.

-Ya se, el sobresaliente que me saque en matemáticas- sonrio recordando aquello.

-Muy bien, piensa en ese momento ¿Qué ves?- dijo pasando su mano libre por los cabellos de su hermano.

-A mi maestra felicitándome de nuevo.

-¿Qué más?- dijo acariciándole la mano.

-Takuya me pide ayuda para la evolución de química de mañana.

-Takuya te pide ayuda ¿tú qué haces?

-Le doy una nota con los libros para que consulte.

-Muy bien- sonrió feliz con sabes que su hermano no era del tipo de persona que él pensaba.

-El se lleva mi carpeta.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-Luego salió corriendo, ya era salida yo me voy a mi casa.

-¿Qué pasa en el camino?

-Bajo aun gato de un árbol, saludo a un vecino, me encuentro con leo caminando solo.

-¿Quién es Leo?- pregunto intrigado.

-El hijo de mi vecino, tiene dos años- sonrió pícaramente- le gusta que lo levante y que jugué con él.

-¿Qué pasa después?- pregunto suavemente.

-Lo llevo a su casa, me encuentro a su madre muy asustada, pero luego me sonríe y me dice muchas gracias de nuevo, Leo me da uno de los dulces que guarda en el bolsillo.

-Bien, hasta ahora ya sé que eres un niño muy bueno, demasiado diría yo- dijo en burla.

Kousei entro con una taza de té y un platillo con galletas para el muchacho, al ver la escena se quedo mirando atentamente, se acerco y dejo la taza a un costado de la mesa de luz.

-Bien, pasemos a cuando llegas a casa ¿Qué ves?

-A mamá, voy corriendo a saludarle, ella me abraza y me pregunta cómo me fue, yo respondo que bien.

-Kouichi hoy no fuiste a la escuela, tu madre llamo al director porque no te ve desde anoche y no sabía nada de ti hasta que le llame- interrumpió Kousei.

Kouichi comenzó a acelerar la respiración al escuchar esas palabras, preocupado Kousei se acerco y le tomo la mano para tranquilizarlo, en tanto Kouji lo agarro con fuerza y le dijo- escucha nada te hará daño, estoy contigo, no te pasara nada ¿Qué ves?

-Kouji- dijo Kousei con enojo.

-El cinturón blanco con la hebilla de águila.

-¿Qué más? - continuo Kouji esta vez tomando con fuerza la mano de su hermano- no te va a tocar ¿Quién sostiene ese cinturón?

-El- dijo comenzó a moverse de lado a lado violentamente.

-Escucha, cuando cuente hasta tres vas a despertar- dijo Kousei con enojo, aunque al menos ya sabía de donde provenían las heridas- Uno, nada te hará daño lo que estás viendo son solo visiones del pasado, cosas que ya pasaron ¿está bien hijo?, dos, ahora respira profundo y tranquilamente, tres- seguido hizo un chasquido.

Kouichi abrió sus ojos comenzando a llorar e inmediatamente busco la protección de su padre, quien lo levanto de la cama y lo abrazo, Kouji en tanto comenzó a atar cabos con la información dada, sabía que su madre no podía ser, era un hombre, con una hebilla en forma de águila en su cinturón y qué frecuentaba la casa de su gemelo.

-Ya paso, ya paso- le dijo Kousei abrazándolo- ese tipo no te hará daño de nuevo, sea quien sea no te volverá a tocar, lo prometo.

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto Kouji tomando la información de su cabeza.

-Se termino, no se habla más- ordeno Kousei- Kouji si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que asustar a tu hermano enciérrate en tu habitación.

-Si eso are- dijo decidido y se fue.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los lectores, aquí yo de nuevo con el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, muchas gracias a los que dejaron rewiebs , espero sea de su agrado Korime y angeltears muchas gracias por sus Rewiebs, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.

Capitulo 2

Un fuerte sonido lo saco de su sueño, abrió los ojos con pereza para encontrarse la figura de su padre colocándose la corbata, aunque se veía un poco fastidiado, puesto que estaba hablando por teléfono con el tono de voz un poco alto. Se sentó en la cama y fijo la mirada en el hombre mayor que caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación sin percatarse que estaba despierto, sonrió de aquello puesto que el estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaba por teléfono aunque no sabía con quien. En ese momento se sintió afortunado, porque si ponía en práctica algunas de las cosas que su hermano le enseñaba, esa conversación que tenía su padre en el futuro el podría usarla de chantaje, aunque no era su estilo propiamente dicho hacer ese tipo de cosas que consideraba sucias e inmorales.

-Buenas días- dijo pasando su mano por sus ojos cuando vio que su padre dejaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Muy buenos días- le dijo su padre mientras terminaba de colocarse la corbata.

-Te ves bien- dijo tímidamente.

-Gracias- respondió, luego fijo su mirada en el marco y sonrió.

Kouichi lo miro también y se percato que de algo, el trato de su padre hacia él era muy distinto que el que alguna vez soñó tener, si le agradaba tenerlo ahora y la forma en que lo trataba, pero mil y un preguntas surcaban por su cabeza, comenzando con la más importante de todas ¿Por qué lo abandono?- Papá – pregunto cabizbajo.

-Si hijo- dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué bajaste la mirada?

-Yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo un poco indeciso por cual pregunta comenzar.

-Eres tú- respondió como si nada.

-He- atino a decir sin comprender.

-El bebe de dos años en la fotografía al lado de tu cama eres tu Kouichi- luego tomo el marco y se lo marco- desde que naciste hasta el día en que el juez dio las custodias, siempre sonreías, en cambio tu hermano y no lo dijo por exagerar no tiene ninguna foto donde sonría tan sincera y cálidamente como tú, debo tener como cientos de fotos tuyas, jamás me canse de mirar tu sonrisa.

-Valla- dijo tomándola- ¿soy yo? ¿Enserio?

-Claro, aunque en ese tiempo tu hermano y tú eran uno el espejo del otro, y digamos que su madre no ayudaba en nada porque le encantaba vestirlos igual, la única forma de reconocerlos era por tu sonrisa y la cara de amargado que tu hermano lleva desde que nació.

-Yo si lo he visto sonreír.

-Ni te imaginas como era la relación de los dos antes, Kouji solía golpearte por un juguete- acoto Kousei- al principio solo te los quitaba cuando te veía jugar con ellos, pero cuando comenzaste a negarte a darle los juguetes con los que estabas jugando comenzó a agarrarle la mañana de pegarte, sino mal recuero tienes una cicatriz de mi palo de golf en la cabeza.

-¿de qué?- dijo asustado.

-Cuando tenias año y medio, tu hermano quería jugar con los dos camiones de bomberos, el tuyo y el de él, pero como no se lo quisiste dar y además le tiraste un oso para golpearle y que él te dejara en paz, cosa que no logro mucho, tu hermano fue a la habitación donde dormía con tu madre, no sé como hizo saco uno de los palos de golf de la bolsa y fue a golpearte, no fue nada grave de suerte, debido a que el palo era más grande que él y era el más pesado.

Kouichi paso su mano por su cabeza, su padre le marco donde fue aquel golpe y finalmente se sonrió de lado recordando cómo pudo haber sido aquella pelea y como pudo terminar.

-Tengo muchos recuerdos tuyos- acoto Kousei mirándolo con nostalgia.

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Kouichi.

-Tu primer diente, tus mocasines que te tejió tu mama, tengo muchas fotos tuyas en mi oficina de la casa y del trabajo y aquí también- dijo sacando su celular para dejar ver la foto de pantalla- esta es de tu primer cumpleaños.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto sorprendido al verle la cara llena con algo blanco.

-Eso...resulta que viste el pastel de cumpleaños antes de tiempo y de alguna manera llegaste a él y le metiste mano, dejándola llena de merengué, cuando llegue del trabajo y te vi, evadiendo el hecho que tenias la mano llena de merengué fui y te levante de la silla dónde estabas para alegarte del pastel y evitar que tus manitas le dejaran marcas, me ensuciaste la cara muy divertido ¿Quede muy gracioso cierto?

-Si- sonrió.

-Y eso fue como un ritual hasta tus tres años, cuando me fue la última vez que te vi, ya quiero ver lo que haces este año- le revolvió el pelo para hacerlo sacar una pequeña sonrisa una vez lograda suspiro cansadamente -Bien, se me va a hacer tarde- dijo Kousei mirando la hora- tu solo quédate en cama hijo, vendré después del trabajo a ver como estas- sonrió el de lentes, luego se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente a Kouichi- descansa amigo- se arreglo un poco la ropa y salió del cuarto tranquilamente.

Kouichi se recostó mirando hacia arriba pensado en lo que ahora venia para él y eso incluía a la esposa de su padre, si no mal recordaba Kouji le habla de Satomi muy de vez en cuando y las cosas que decía no eran del todo desagradables, Kouji le quería no solo porque era su madrastra sino por la forma en que lo trato durante los cuatro años y el solo le respondió con evasivas o comentarios desagradables que muy probablemente herían su corazón. Obviamente él había vivido toda su vida con su madre, por lo cual no iba a remplazarla por nadie, pero lo que si él tenía pensado hacer era relacionarse bien con Satomi y si era posible desde un primer momento, no era que quería remplazar a su madre sino llevarse bien con la mujer que durante años trato como hijo propio a su gemelo y era aquella a la que su padre amaba, no quería cometer los mismo errores que su hermano, quizás en Satomi hallaría a alguien de buen corazón, una buena amiga quizás.

Intentando hallar comodidad en la cama para ponerse a pensar más claramente la situación siguiente, su falta de memoria, que no encontró, cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de recordad algo de lo acontecido en los últimos días, pero nada llego a su mente. En ese momento Satomi entro con su desayuno en una charola, Kouichi solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, a pesar de sus intenciones hacia ella aun sentía temor al hablar y eso era algo que tenía desde muy pequeño cuando se encontraba con gente nueva para él a la que tenía que acostumbrarse a convivir.

-Tienes que comer algo ya pasa de media mañana- le dijo preocupada.

Kouichi miro la taza frente a él llena de un líquido blanco, la tomo con ambas manos y luego la olfateo- Leche- dijo reconociendo el olor, tomo un sorbo y luego se saboreo.

Satomi le pasó un paño blanco por la boca, para limpiarle el bigote de leche que se le acababa de formar, Kouichi sonrió con timidez, aquel gesto le recordó en parte a su madre y en otra a su abuela, siempre había sido el niño mimado de ambas. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo, a saborearse con lo que le quedo en los labios y Satomi volvió a repetir el acto de limpiarlo y así continuaron hasta que Kouichi termino su desayuno.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- le pregunto dulcemente mientras tomaba la charola para retirarse.

Kouichi solo sonrió como respuesta lo cual conformo a Satomi y se fue, después que se hubo retirado dijo- estuvo delicioso.

Pasaron las horas y Kouichi comenzó a aburrirse de estar en la cama, si era cierto que padre le aconsejo quedarse recostado, pero no hacer nada ya era demasiado para él, ni siquiera le dejaron un libro para leer y Satomi no regreso al cuarto debido a que tenía que hacer las labores de la casa. Ya no le importaba el hecho de no recordar absolutamente nada, solo quería dejar de sentirse tan frustrado por el hecho de no poder levantarse de la cama, además que el recordara no se encontraba enfermo, por lo cual estar en la cama era una pérdida de tiempo.

Kouichi salió del cuarto y miro a ambos lados esperando a que Satomi no lo encuentre fuera del cuarto, luego comenzó a caminar por el segundo piso para conocer el lugar o al menos lo que lo rodeaba. Recordó lo que le dijo su padre, que guardaba muchas fotos de el de bebe así que al entrar a la habitación matrimonial solo abrió los cajones de las cómodas buscando saber si era cierto, y al abrir el primero sonrió, dándose cuenta que su padre tenía en su habitación un cajón lleno de fotos de él.

Bajo al primer piso con lentitud, pero cuando llego a la mitad de las primeras escaleras se mareo, se sostuvo con ambas manos buscando un poco de estabilidad y luego al mirar el piso noto que este se alejaba de él, fue cuando sintió unas manos que lo agarraron con cuidado para ayudarlo a terminar de bajar.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto dulcemente Satomi- tu hermano ya me ha contando lo ocurrido en la estación de Shibuya, supongo que es normal que le temas a las alturas, ven siéntate hasta que te sientas mejor- le sonrió y luego lo llevo hasta el sillón más amplio de la casa donde le ayudo a recostarse- quédate aquí ya te traeré una cobija.

Kouichi miro a su alrededor luego que Satomi le coloco la cobija y fue a la cocina, al menos estaría entretenido viendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Iré a hacer el almuerzo- Anuncio Satomi, le acerco una mesa de cristal que tenía cinco controles remotos y finalmente se fue a la cocina. Satomi volvió pocos minutos después y le dejo sobre la mesa de cristal un plato con galletas de chocolate y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Satomi sentándose en un sillón cercano a él cuando hubo terminado los preparativos para el almuerzo de ambos, Kouichi asintió con la mirada, Satomi le observo detenidamente y luego largo su pregunta-¿Te han hablado mal de tu padre?

Kouichi miro al suelo y asintió con la cabeza, luego se recostó sobre el sillón, mostrando que ya no quería hablar más sobre la situación o sobre aquello que lo lastimaba, en especial recordad las palabras de su madre ahora que su padre lo estaba tratando de aquella manera que siempre quiso, aquel cariño que solo un padre podría dar y que jamás tuvo.

Satomi regreso a la cocina a seguir cocinando, ciertamente no sabía nada del anterior matrimonio de su marido, y no era por curiosa que quería saber sino para ahorrarles más dolor a los dos niños, que por aquella separación terminaron separados uno del otro, algo que según su criterio no debió pasar. Miro de reojo a aquel sillón donde se encontraba el nuevo integrante de la familia, aunque sabía que sería temporal pues conocía que la custodia de Kouichi era de su madre y que el niño solo se encontraba allí por mero capricho de su esposo.

En eso la puerta de la casa de abrió, Kousei entro y se puso a buscar a su familia y enlazo una gran sonrisa al ver a su hijo mirando a Satomi con timidez desde el sillón, sonrió de dicha por la sencilla razón que era muy posible que no tuviera que hablar de la manera que lo hizo con Kouji para que Kouichi aceptara o al menos pudiera tratarla con cierto carisma, su hijo solo le miraba al parecer quería decir algo pero se limitaba a solo mirar, aunque luego se disgusto al verlo fuera de la cama.

-Kouichi- dijo su padre acercándose sigilosamente al principio luego lo levanto en brazos-¿Qué dije yo?

-Que me quedara en cama- dijo cabizbajo.

- Ahora volverás a la cama porque no te encuentras bien- dijo y se lo llevo hasta habitación- esta vez obedece si dijo te quedas en cama te quedas en la cama.

-Sí, ¿papá?- dijo decidido a terminar con las preguntas de la mañana.

-¿ocurre algo?

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, es algo muy importante y... ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- dijo al fin con cierto temor.

-Para comenzar nunca te abandone y en segunda es una muy larga historia- dijo pensativo, Kouichi lo miro intrigado, por lo cual se vio obligado a contar su parte de la historia acerca del divorcio- todo comenzó hace ya ocho años, cuando tu madre y yo empezamos a pelear, no eran peleas por cosas importantes sino por la forma en que ambos los criábamos, la primera disputa se llevo a cabo poco después que regrese del hospital contigo, cuando tu hermano te pego con el palo de golf.

-El almuerzo- anuncio Satomi y les dejo a ambos la charola sobre la mesa de luz- ¿Interrumpo?

-No, si quieres escuchar eres bienvenida- anuncio Kousei.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto intrigado Kouichi, si bien las razones y la historia del divorcio o lo que le dijeron su madre y abuela, la razón del abandono de su padre, era algo para lo que nunca consiguió respuesta, debido a que se habían negado a contarle sobre lo sucedido y solo se limitaban a cambiar el tema de conversación, en ese entonces pensaba que quizás la historia sería muy dura para un niño de siete u ocho años, pero ya tenía casi doce años, ahora tenía la oportunidad de saciar sus dudas y no la iba desperdiciar.

-Al entrar en la casa, solo me limite a llevarte a tu cuna y dejarte dormir, fue cuando comenzaron las peleas- dijo nostálgico y luego miro a su hijo con mayor seriedad- le explique a tu madre que el comportamiento de Kouji ya estaba rebasándolo todo, te había golpeado con un objeto metálico y grande, hable con calma y le dije claramente que la razón por la que Kouji te pegaba, no era porque estaba celoso de ti por mi trato contigo ya que tenía el mismo con él, solo que no lo respondía de igual manera, sino porque alguien le dejaba hacer todo lo que él quería sin importarle que es lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo, tu madre se negó, diciendo que en ningún momento ella le había enseñado o insinuado a Kouji a hacer tan posesivo como en ese momento lo era.

-¿Posesivo?- pregunto Kouichi.

Kousei se levanto de la cama y luego se encamino a la ventana y prosiguió después de dar un muy fuerte suspiro- conforme avanzaron los días, comencé a mirar más detenidamente lo que pasaba cuando estaba en casa y lo vi, aquel trato de tu madre a él, siempre que tenias un juguete en manos tu hermano la llamaba a tu madre y le pedía que te lo quitara para dárselo a él y eso era lo que ocurría, a ti no te molestaba dárselo a tu madre, pero cuando Kouji no tenía el apoyo de tu madre recurría a sus métodos violentos, intente de mil maneras hacerle entender a tu madre de no darle todo lo que quería a Kouji cuando lo quería, pero ella jamás quiso escuchar o asimilar la situación, en cambio, lo admito, cometí mis errores y uno de ellos fue darte demasiada importancia Kouichi, a tal punto que llegue a evadir a Kouji debido a su personalidad tan rebelde y a la forma en la que te trataba cuando quería un juguete con estabas usando.

-Suena irreal, Kouji no es así- dijo Kouichi recapacitándolo- por lo contrario siempre se fija que yo está bien.

-Porque yo le quite esa maña y lo discipline- sonrió Kousei- pasaron seis meses y un día, ya no aguante el maltrato de tu hermano hacia ti ni a tu madre que siempre solía reprocharme cosas sin sentido o puras invenciones de ella, como que llegaba tarde o tenia perfume de mujer en la ropa, las peleas los estaban alterando a ustedes, tu comenzaste a llorar de la nada pidiendo mi amparo cuando peleaba con tu madre y tu hermano lanzaba cosas para llamar la atención y evitar las peleas. Y un día, decidí que las cosas no daban para mas, se hacían daño ustedes mismos y las peleas los estaban violentando así que regrese un día a la casa como a las tres de la madrugada, después de pasar todo el día tomando café pensado en que hacer, cuando su madre dormía prepare mis cosas en una pequeña maleta y me fui a su habitación donde prepare las de ustedes dos y me fui junto con ustedes a la casa de uno de mis amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Satomi y Kouichi unisonó, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Kousei dio una risa al ver sus caras y luego al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía el miembro de la familia que acababa de entrar a la habitación, que según el suponía, se aclaro la garganta y continuo- tal como escuchan, me lleve a Kouji y a Kouichi, más que nada por su bienestar, como mi amigo era casado y tenía una hija, poco más grande que ustedes, su familia accedió a cuidarlos mientras yo trabajaba hasta que encontrara un lugar donde nos pudiéramos quedar, dos semanas después conseguí alquilar un departamento de dos habitaciones y encontré una guardería donde los cuidaran mientras yo trabajaba, compre los muebles necesarios y alquile un auto para moverme con mayor libertad.

-¿no es eso ilegal? Abandonas el hogar y robas a tus hijos-dijo Kouji con la boca abierta.

-Sí, pero era más por su bien.

-Pero te fuiste de casa y nos robaste, eso es ultraje- dijo Kouji bastante sorprendido por el relato- es mas técnicamente eso hiciste ayer.

-En mi defensa, en primer lugar su madre jamás hizo la denuncia y en segundo lugar, tu hermano estaba fuera de casa y con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y golpes, tampoco se denuncio la desaparición de tu hermano, hasta que yo lo encontré tu hermano llevaba desaparecido de casa más de treinta y seis horas.

-¿Denuncia?- dijo Kouichi haciendo memoria, se agarro la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntaron los tres al verlo agarrarse la cabeza.

-Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza, no es nada- dijo con disimulo, la palabra denuncia comenzó a traerle vagos recuerdos del pasado no muy lejanos.

-Terminare con esto para que descanses hijo- dijo Kousei, tosió para aclarar su garganta y continúo con aquel relato- casi seis meses después, cuando ustedes cumplían su tercer año de vida, la jueza a cargo de los dos casos, dio el divorcio por concretado y me dio la custodia de ambos ya que en ese momento me encontraba en mejor situación económica que su madre y ustedes gozaban de todo lo que necesitaban, aprobando los fines de semana como los días de visita a su madre y que debía darle el cuarenta por ciento de mi sueldo a ella para que se mantuviera hasta que se casara de nuevo.

-¿casarse de nuevo?- dijo Kouichi pensativo y varias imágenes surcaron su cabeza, esta vez junto fuertes gritos de un hombre hacia él- no se puede casar- susurro perturbado comenzó a alterar su reparación las imágenes comenzaron a hacerse más reales.

-¿Cómo nos separamos si tu tenias la custodia?- pregunto Kouji sin notar el mal estar en su hermano.

-Un descuido, dos semanas después, Kouichi vio un pato, lo siguió y yo a él contigo en brazos, casi se cae al lago, tu madre denuncio mi descuido y finalmente me quitaron la custodia.

-No puede, no debe- dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

-No creo ni la mitad de la historia- dijo Kouji cruzando los brazos.

-No, no- dijo Kouichi sollozando lo más bajo posible- déjame, no, ya no, basta.

Satomi noto el cambio en Kouichi y como lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, se acerco y noto que su vista no estaba fija sino que se encontraba dispersa- Kousei- llamo a su marido quien de inmediato se acerco.

-NO, ALEJATE, DEJAME- grito desesperando.

-Tranquilo, soy yo- intento tranquilizarlo Kousei.

-DEJAME- volvió a gritar, en ese instante Kouji se acerco e intento ayudar a calmarlo y Kouichi comenzó a patear al aire.

Kousei decidió tomar las por la fuerza, ya que si las cosas seguían así alguien saldría lastimado, rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo se abrazo por la fuerza a Kouichi quien aun se movía rápida y violentamente, intentando zafar de aquel fuerte agarre-Hijo soy yo, tranquilo- le dijo suavemente y de pronto los movimientos violentos acabaron, Kousei miro al muchacho y noto que este había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente, unos segundos después inmediatamente cerro sus ojos y se desplomo en su pecho- se ha desmallado-anuncio Kousei una vez todo termino.

-¿se desmayo? ¿Que fue todo eso?- dijo Kouji preocupado todo eso no era típico de su hermano, de aquel Kouichi tímido y tranquilo que conocía desde hacia algo más de año y medio.

- Un Shock emocional - explico Kousei- eso quiere decir que las marcas en tu hermano son ni más ni menos que marcas de un suceso violento que vivió y alguna palabra que dije durante el relato lo hizo caer en Shock.

-Kouichi- dijo Kouji con miedo tomándole la mano- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Sea lo que allá ocurrido me encargare personalmente de averiguarlo y si agarro a aquel que le hizo daño va a conocerme de verdad- dijo Kousei con enfado, luego miro a su hijo en brazos, el Shock había sido demasiado fuerte y dejaba en evidencia que algo grave había ocurrido alrededor del niño, lo abrazo fuertemente sintiendo el temor de perderlo, no podía permitir eso, ya lo había perdido una vez, no pensaba pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Satomi paso por los cabellos de Kouichi su mano, con la intención de ayudar a calmar al herido niño, ahora ella tenía un papel importante, mucho más importante que el que tuvo en un principio con Kouji, como madrastra de él, su deber era ser quien apoyara a Kouichi, debía ocupar aquel lugar de aquella persona que en ese momento no estaba a su lado, debía ser su madre. Kouji por otro lado muy adverso a todo, sintió como propio el dolor de su hermano, ahora estaba claro, más que nunca su deber, su papel, proteger a su hermano gemelo, tal como siempre debió ser y con su orgullo por delante, cumpliría con aquello, no permitiría que nadie intentaría hacerle daño de nuevo y para comenzar con aquello debía averiguar quién lo lastimo, averiguar quién había sido aquella bestia sin corazón que lo maltrato y solo hacia el lograría sanar las heridas en su hermano, ocupándose el mismo del asunto.

Continuara

Muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto les pido que por favor dejen un rewiebs, para saber si tengo que mejorar en lo mas mínimo o el fic está bien encaminado

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste

Capitulo 3

Kouji se encontraba encerrado en su habitación frente a la computadora, a cada tantos ratos daba una mirada a su hermano gemelo, que dormía tranquilamente en su cama como si nada pasara, pero Kouji sabía que algo pasaba en el, algo que lo había lastimado días atrás y sentía que él era el encargado de resolverlo. Suspiro resignado mirando la computadora, no podía creer cuantos tipos de cinturones con hebillas de águila existían y la mayoría que se vendían en Japón tenían diferentes águilas conocidas. Por lo tanto le faltaba información de parte de su hermano, como la forma del águila o el color del cinturón.

-¿Qué miras?- le pregunto su hermano despertando.

-Nada, nada- respondió con los brazos cruzados- ¿tú que tal estas?

-Estoy bien- dijo sentándose agarrándose la cabeza.

-Kouichi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-La el cinturón de la hebilla de águila ¿recuerdas de qué color era?- Kouichi miro al suelo, aquellas palabras le hicieron doler la cabeza, se volvió a recostar en la cama y negó con suaves movimientos. Kouji se recostó a su lado- vamos a intentar sacar esa información, relájate y agárrame las dos manos.

-¿pero?

-No te pasara nada malo, lo juro, solo agárrame las dos manos- Kouichi obedeció con temor, luego cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar con lentitud- muy bien, recuerdas, estabas en la casa, abrasaste a mamá.

Kouichi aumento la respiración precipitadamente- el cinturón.

-Kouichi todo está bien, no te va a tocar, yo estoy contigo, imagíname a tu lado ¿está bien? Estoy a tu lado, sostengo el cinturón para que no te golpe, ¿De qué color es?

Kouichi comenzó a calmar de a poco su respiración, de pronto en su visión podía ver a su hermano agarrando aquel objeto al que le temía, lo miro detalladamente- es blanco.

-Es banco ¿Qué mas notas?- pregunto sonriendo con los resultados, ahora si el tratamiento de su psicólogo funcionaba.

-Tiene los bordes dorados- dijo mirándolo con detalle- las partes metálicas son doradas.

Satomi entro al cuarto con la charola con la cena, al ver la escena se quedo tiesa y fue cuando Kouji la miro y pidió silencio, inmediatamente le susurro a Kouichi- ahora ¿Dónde estás?

-Contra una pared.

-¿Puedes moverte?

-Estoy acorralado- respiro ando.

-Tranquilo, yo sostengo el cinturón recuerda, ahora ¿puedes ver quien lo sostiene?- pregunto apretándole la mano.

-No.

-Intenta mirarlo.

-No puedo- dijo comenzando a alterar la respiración.

-Estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar, intenta mirarlo, ¿Qué lleva puesto?

-Una camisa verde oliva con una insignia en el bolsillo derecho…tiene unos pantalones verdes…se soltó, no, no- comenzó a alterar la respiración y a moverse inquieto.

-No, yo lo sostengo, estoy a tu lado no dejare que te toque.

-No, no, aléjate- luego comenzó a llorar desesperado.

-Kouichi estoy aquí, tranquilo- Kouji lo miro preocupado la visión estaba comenzando a ponerlo violento- contare hasta tres, cuando llegue a tres vas a abrir los ojos, uno, dos, tres.

-NO- grito abriendo los ojos. Se encontraba todo sudado, su respiración estaba alterada, hasta el mismo sentía los latidos rápidos de su corazón, inmediatamente se abrazo a su hermano- no me dejes solo, no me dejes solo.

-No te dejare solo, nunca más- le dijo abrazándolo- tranquilo ya paso.

-Aquí tienen la cena- Dijo Satomi dulcemente, luego se acerco a Kouichi y le dio un beso en la frente- tranquilo, en esta casa no hay manera que te quedes solo.

-Es verdad, estamos papá, Satomi y yo- le dijo Kouji sonriéndole- y ten por seguro que yo no te dejare solo de nuevo.

Kouichi cerró sus ojos cansado y se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano, para su sorpresa tanto Satomi y Kouji lo abrazaron, lo cual le gusto. Para él hacía mucho que no sentía ese afecto, pues su madre trabajaba todo el día y él se veía obligado a estar solo. Poco después, cuando su hermano se relajo y comenzó a dormir, Kouji comenzó a acumular la información anotándola en un cuaderno que tenia, detallando cada cosa que su hermano le había dicho, incluso dibujando tal ves como seria aquello.

-Necesito saber más- dijo pensante- Takuya es su compañero, quizás sepa algo.

Al día siguiente Kouji fingió ir a su escuela con la escusa que tomaría el autobús, ya que su padre tenía unas reunión importantes una hora antes de la acostumbrada a la que salían, por lo que eso le dio una ventaja en tiempo para cambiarse y poder aparentar al menos en lo físico ser su gemelo. Se puso un pantalón blanco, pero como adiaba las remeras mangas largas como a nada en el mundo se coloco una camisa del mismo color que las remeras que usaba su hermano y un chaleco verde, y dio gracias a dios que su padre recogió a su hermano de la calle con las zapatillas verdes, que completaban su atuendo, en el camino se compro una gorra muy parecida a la que tenía su gemelo solo que con la insignia al revés y de color azul fuerte, esperaba que nadie notara la diferencia. Al llegar a la escuela saco un cuaderno que decía en la tapa información de Kouichi, ahí el había anotado todo lo que su hermano le decía desde que se conocían, había hecho bosquejos y hasta dibujos con todo lo que le dijo su hermano y gracias a eso encontró no solo el salón sino hacia también el asiento. Una vez Kouji se acomodo miro a su derecha y vio a Takuya observándolo con una sonrisa muy picaresca.

-¿Te equivocaste de escuela? ¿O accediste a jugar al príncipe y al mendigo como quería tu hermano?- dijo Takuya riendo por la ropa que llevaba su casi mejor amigo.

-He- miro con enfado, Takuya lo había descubierto al parecer.

-Kouji, es fácil reconocerte, tu cabello es más oscuro que el de Kouichi y más largo- dijo riendo- a pesar de todo a él le gusta usar las camisas solas sin esa camisa verde que se pone.

-Gracias por la aclaración- bufo enfadado y se quito el chaleco que llevaba con molestia.

-Además tu hermano no es de enojarse, sonríe con naturalidad- acoto.

-Y tú te aprovechas de el- continuo y luego dio una sonrisa maniaca.

Takuya rio nervioso, ahora se sentía en el infierno ya que se entero de sus tretas a Kouichi al parecer, aclaro su garganta para fingir seriedad en la charla o al menos el aparentase serio- dime ¿Qué te trae por mi escuela?

-Necesito información- aclaro y luego saco un cuaderno- alguien ha golpeado a mi hermano de tal modo que lo ha traumatizado, no sé quién es y cada vez que Kouichi intenta recordarlo le da un ataque de pánico al parecer, necesito saberlo Takuya o al menos acercarme para saber quién puede ser, según Kouichi tu lo separas de los buscapleitos.

-Sí, desde que volvimos del Digimundo el está conmigo siempre, no solo por ser mi tutor de vez en cuando- rio con una sonrisa burlista- sino porque cuando volvimos como a la semana vi a unos chicos molestándolo, y aun lo siguen haciendo solo que no llegan a nada violento porque interfiero.

-¿con que lo molestan?- pregunto anotando.

-Hay tres grupos que lo molestan, los del fondo del salón a la izquierda, son los que lo cargan por ser el mejor alumno o como dicen el preferido de la maestra, los de adelante a la derecha son los que lo molestan, junto con otros chicos mayores por el hecho de no tener un padre y hay un tercer grupo que no son de este salón que se burlan de el por qué no es buen deportista.

-Dime más ¿Cómo se comporta normalmente Kouichi aquí?

-En clase siempre levanta la mano, salvo ocasiones especiales en que la maestra dice "¿Quién quieres responder a esta pregunta? Que no sea Kouichi Kimura" tu hermano es muy aplicado, el mas prolijo y el mas responsable de la clase, no es buen deportista tampoco es malo, es regular, aquí en el salón la mayoría lo quieren mucho, las chicas por su forma de ser y los chicos porque muchos intentan hacerlo salir adelante porque tiene muy baja autoestima y se deprime con facilidad, o al menos eso dijo la maestra cuando vino un psicopedagogo y nos evaluó uno a uno, normalmente come conmigo o sino solo detrás de la escuela bien oculto.

Kouji anoto con afán cada cosa, para luego darse cuenta que en la mayoría de las cosas Kouichi le llevaba la contraria- dime mas por favor, ¿sabes de alguien que pueda lastimarlo?

-No, la única manera que lo lastimen es en el camino a su casa o en su casa- recordó llevándose la mano a la barbilla- ¿quieres información de donde vive?

-Sí, supongo que servirá- dijo comenzando a desilusionarse.

-Kouichi vive en edificio de dos pisos, en un departamento con dos habitaciones, yo creo que el dormía con su abuela antes pero él se niega a decirme si compartía cuarto o no, la mayoría de sus vecinos son de clase media baja con hijos adolecentes o niños muy pequeños, de los adolecentes la mayoría ya consume bebidas alcohólicas todos los días a la noche junto con un grupo de mayores que los protegen cuando se acerca la policía y son dos o tres los que consumen drogas, más específicamente Paco, heroína y cocaína o al menos eso me conto tu madre una vez que fui a su casa y me tuve que quedar a dormir por lo peligroso que es el barrio.

-¿Sabes si mi madre está en pareja o algo si?

-No te sabría decir- respondió dudoso- yo la vi con un grupo de mujeres una vez y a su lado había un tipo alto que parecía ser buena persona porque a cada rato estaba parando las peleas de las mujeres y ayudaba a tu madre con lo que llevaba en las manos que eran bolsas de supermercado, a su alrededor todos hablaban muy bien de él, Kouichi me dijo que era militar pero nada más porque eso era lo único que sabía, fue hace como seis meses, en la casa siempre vas a encontrar cosas de él y su madre, jamás vi ropa de hombre, tendrías que ir a preguntarle a tu madre, hoy no porque ella trabaja hasta tarde, mañana ella esta después de clases.

-Gracias Takuya- dijo pensante- no tengo idea de quién puede hacerle daño y dejarlo como lo dejo.

-Si de algo te ayuda, ara hace como dos meses el comenzó a actuar extraño, falto a clases tres días seguidos y una vez en deportes le vi el brazo lleno de moretones- comento intentando ayudar, a pesar que pasaba mucho tiempo con Kouichi desde que regresaron de la aventura del Digimundo y era más para ayudar a Kambara a sus estudios, pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que al de la gorra alguien lo lastimara y de tal manera para llegar hasta el punto de traumatizarlo.

A Kouji se le hizo difícil seguir la rutina de su hermano, mas el hecho de que tenía que comportarse igual en deportes, es decir el era bueno pero ser regular era pedirle un milagro, menos mal estaba Takuya a su lado para hacerle cometer equivocaciones que lo ayudaran a pasar desapercibido y gracias a ellos todo mundo lo confundió con Kouichi inclusive la maestra. Takuya decía que como nadie sabía que Kouichi tenía un gemelo, nadie podía decir lo contrario, lo mínimo que dirían seria que actuaba raro el mejor alumno de la escuela. Cuando Kouji se estaba por ir la maestra le llamo y guio hasta un aula vacía donde había varios niños, él se quedo observando junto a Takuya que lo siguió y este le explico, que ese era el club de los divorciados, donde los niños con padre separados o por separarse iban y hablaban del asunto.

Cuando Kouji regreso a casa, la tarde casi terminaba, se quedo pensado en las palabras de aquel grupo de niños que conoció, miro a su padre quien estaba en el sillón más amplio con Kouichi en brazos ayudándolo a armar un modelo a escala que parecía ser un avión de guerra o un porta aviones y sonrió, se sentía muy afortunado por tener un padre tan atento, un padre que lo quería. Mientras en su corazón una multitud de sentimientos se acoplaban uno tras otros, tristeza, odio, rencor, melancolía y hasta terror, conoció casos de niño cuyos padres les golpeaban, de padres que los abandonaron, que tenían padres drogadictos o alcohólicos que en diversas ocasiones casi los venden o matan por su adicción y el caso que más le desgarro el alma fue el de un niño más o menos de la edad de Tommy o más pequeño aun que no quería volver a su casa porque su madre le pagaba a diario ya que le recordaba a su padre. Por Kouichi sabía que su madre jamás le levanto la mano a su hermano porque lo cuidaba con gran cariño y su padre a él lo sobreprotegía como si fuera de porcelana, si alguna vez el se enojo con él lo solucionaban sentándose a la mesa, poniendo un reloj de arena y hablando tranquilamente.

-¿papá?- pregunto acercándose- tu nunca le levantaste la mano a nuestra madre ni a nosotros cierto.

-Jamás- dijo sonriendo abiertamente- un niño es un niño, por mas travesuras que haga o cosas que rompa, el tiene que aprender por su cuenta, es como aprender a andar en bicicleta, sino te caes al principio no podrás aprender a mantener el equilibrio en ella, en cuanto a su madre, soy un hombre con gran respeto a las mujeres, cuide a su madre antes, durante y después del embarazo con mucho cariño e incluso hasta antes del divorcio, jamás le grite o levante la mano, tiene un padre demasiado... ¿Cómo se dice? Creo que sería pacifista.

-Ya veo- asintió sonriendo de dicha.

-¿Conociste a Soichi?- le pregunto Kouichi a su hermano.

-Si- dijo con pesadez.

-¿Quién es Soichi?- le pregunto Kousei tranquilamente a ambos, ya se había enterado de lo que su hijo menor hizo, pero en ese momento no tenia deseos de regañarlo, nada ganaba con hacerlo, aunque al parecer su hijo por si solo aprendió una muy importante lección.

-Sus padres se divorciaron hace como dos años, se madre es alcohólica desde entonces y cada vez que lo ve lo golpea porque le recuerda a su padre- comento Kouji.

-¿Cuántas preguntas respondiste hoy?- pregunto Kouichi haciéndose una idea.

-Ninguna, le dije que estaba enfermo y no pude estudiar- rio y luego se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

-Algo me lo decía- sonrió con picardía el de pijama.

-Ven vamos a la cama, aun debes descansar, mañana podemos continuar.

-Me siento bien padre, enserio no necesito dormir ni nada parecido- dijo en reproche haciendo brillar sus ojos.

-Kouichi, Satomi me dijo que esta mañana te dolía la cabeza y levantaste temperatura.

-Es que dormí con el ventilador prendido, pero si estoy bien padre.

-En ese caso con más razón, podrías estar incubando un resfrió, vas a dormir y no se dice mas- le sonrió su padre, dejo el modelo aun lado del sofá y luego lo levanto en brazos- Satomi si me llaman por teléfono avísame ¿está bien? Estoy esperando una llamada importante- dijo y luego comenzó la caminara a la habitación. Deposito a Kouichi con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, espero a que el menor se durmiera y prendió la luz del velador, fue hasta la habitación de Kouji, donde le pidió a este que se quedara con su hermano hasta que despertara por si tenía una pesadilla o algo parecido, luego bajo hasta el living donde de sentó y miro hacia el techo.

-Cariño- le dijo Satomi sentándose a su lado, Kousei le rodeo entre sus brazos mientras dio un largo suspiro.

-¿te preocupa que pase con Kouichi verdad?- dijo Kousei dándose a la idea de lo que ocurría.

-Su custodia no la tienes tu- asintió y luego se levanto- su madre podría venir unos de estos días por él y no podrás negarte a entregarlo, menos si viene con la policía- dijo preocupada.

-Le haré lo mismo que me hizo ella a mí, negarme las visitas exponiendo que no está en casa- dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Kouichi me agrada mucho, es un gran chico, hoy solo me pidió armar un rompecabezas con él- sonrió Satomi llevándose la mano a la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Eso lo sé y estoy muy orgulloso porque él solo tomo la iniciativa de hablarte sin que yo se lo pidiera- dijo pensante, luego se reclinó contra el sillón- te mentí- dijo mirándola a los ojos- esta mañana no fue al trabajo, fue a hablar con mi abogado.

Kousei se vio en la obligación de decirle, era su mujer y el no tenía derecho alguno de negarle una cruel realidad, si el sabia que de antemano tendría que devolver tarde o temprano a Kouichi con su madre, pero las heridas que tenía el pequeño le decían que no tenía que devolverlo, que era por en primer lugar demasiado pronto y en segundo que posiblemente el culpable sea alguien cercano a él y que corría graves riesgos en su antigua casa. Kousei tomo una decisión drástica esa mañana, por el bienestar de aquel pequeño lastimado y de su hijo Kouji, no podía dar vuelta atrás, su único amigo le había aconsejado años antes hacerlo, pero él se negó creyendo que Tomoko no le negaría los horarios de visita para con su hijo mayor, pero esta los negó a todos y ahora sentía que era su momento de hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?- pregunto llevándose la mano al rostro, no le molestaba que su esposo le mintiera, pero le preocupaba mas saber a que había ido con su abogado. Con solo escuchar la palabra abogado su mente comenzó a unir todas las posibilidades posibles, ideas una tras otra como un torbellino, pero sabía que solo una seria la decisión correcta que tomo su marido, o quizás dos y ambas podrían ser dolorosas para los niños.

-Fui a pedir que reabran el caso de la custodia- dijo pensante y luego remato- voy a pelear la custodia de Kouichi.

Esa respuesta había sido una de tantas en su mente, si su esposo iba a reabrir el caso y como los niños tenían casi doce años posiblemente el juez les diera la posibilidad de decidir con quién quedarse, aunque la pruebas más importantes serian las que decidieran a donde se quedarían definitivamente. En su mente de pronto se le vinieron imágenes de los gemelos quizás llorando por el cambio de custodia, que en todos los casos sería favorable a Kousei, ya que él había rearmado su vida, tenía un buen trabajo fijo y su vida era casi perfecta, posiblemente la custodia de ambos recaería en su esposo, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que Kousei quizás obligaría a Kouichi a decidir, o su madre o él y posiblemente el pobre se vería muy afectado en la pelea.

-¿en qué piensas?- le pregunto Kousei sacando a Satomi de sus pensamientos- pensé que te agradaba Kouichi.

-Kousei lo estás haciendo decidir entre su madre y tu- dijo tristemente- va a sufrir mucho con las audiencias.

-No necesito las audiencias, mañana lo llevare con un forense para que lo revise, averiguare si existe alguna denuncia en contra Tomoko, presentando eso más un certificado de buena conducta, la de mi suelo, y algo que diga que el chico está en mejor conmigo, el juez solo tendrá que ver y decidirá, Kouichi y Kouji no se enteraran del cambio de custodia, además pienso hablar mañana después de que se le hagan las revisiones a Kouichi con Tomoko para que ella sea quien me seda la custodia para no llegar hasta el juez, le explicarle la situación, por lo que dijo Kouichi hay alguien en su casa que lo lastima, pero como es todo muy violento y traumático su mente lo ha hecho olvidarlo.

-Pero Kousei- dijo preocupada- ¿Qué tal si el de la nada quiere volver a su casa?

-Estas es su casa Satomi, aquí el tiene lo que necesita, un padre que lo atiende, su hermano y a ti, ¿Qué más necesita?

-A su madre- dijo secamente- yo no soy su madre Kousei y no podrás negarle verla como hiciste con Kouji mintiéndole que su madre había muerto, nunca podre ser su madre, jamás remplazaría ese lugar en su corazón, el mismo se negaría a hacerlo como lo hizo Kouji cada vez que le decías que ahora yo era su madre, eso me partía el corazón, no soportaría ver a Kouichi sufrir por causa mía- dijo tristemente.

Kousei se levanto drásticamente, abrazo a su esposa y la miro a los ojos- es lo mejor, y te lo prometo, no obligare a Kouichi a hacer algo que él no quiera, necesito que me apoyes en esto, por el bien de los gemelos, en especial por el de Kouichi.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Kouji miraba a su hermano dormir plácidamente, mientras buscaba las imágenes de cinturones con hebilla de águila y con esas marcas- son cientos de miles- dijo consternado, no podía creer lo difícil que era intentar darse a la idea de quién podía ser el culpable de lastimar a su hermano gemelo, miro de nuevo la información que tenia era poco y la consideraba inútil, existan muchos tipos de cinturones como el que marcaba su gemelo, la mayoría se vendían a cualquier persona por su popularidad, y como si fuera poco al menos diez oficios los usaban obligatoriamente porque las empresas o el mismo estado así lo decían, además la ropa que marco su gemelo no solo era usada con los militares como había pensado en un primer momento, sino en empresa de limpieza y hasta una empresa de recolección de residuos peligrosos, se sentía frustrado e inútil.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los lectores, disculpen la demora, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste, de nuevo perdón por la demora y prometo tardar menos la próxima ves.

Capitulo 4

Habían pasado meses desde que Kouji visito a su madre y a Kouichi por última vez, más que nada porque su padre le prohibía entrar a aquel barrio peligroso en altas horas, pero por lo contrario para no perder esa unión y la relación que se estaba volviendo a formar entre ambos hermanos, el mismo Kousei organizaba los encuentros en bares, restaurantes y hasta parques de diversiones, siempre y cuando Kouji cumpla con no ir al barrio. Pero en esta ocasión se veía obligado, con su hermano gemelo en casa descansado, posiblemente traumado, tenía necesidad no solo de llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, sino que también asegurarse de que su madre estuviera bien, además que Kouichi se lo pidió antes de irse de la casa, aunque ambos arreglaron junto a Satomi para que todo salga bien para los dos.

Kouji y Kouichi lo habían planeado desde temprano, Kouichi se aria pasar por Kouji en su escuela porque este ya no podía faltar ni una sola vez mas, en cambio Kouji se aseguraría que todo estuviera bien en casa de su madre, por otro lado Satomi, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea les apoyo, ya que a su criterio Kouichi necesitaba un poco de aire, solo que dos horas después Satomi reflexiono la situación y fue a buscar a Kouichi al colegio de Kouji ya que consideraba que el ambiente sería muy hostil para él, en cambio lo llevo a tomar un helado y a pasear por ahí hasta que Kousei regresara de una reunión de negocios al mediodía. Kousei había ordenado a Satomi y a Kouichi ir al centro en la mañana, sin enterarse de los planes anteriores, para almorzar los tres en un restaurante caro ya que el de lentes estaba comenzando a preocuparle que Kouichi pasara demasiado tiempo en casa encerrado.

El barrio estaba cambiado a su parecer, por lo visto la delincuencia había subido ya que se encontraban mas paredes pintadas con logotipos de las bandas de la zona, aunque encontró una que si le agrado, la banda de Kouichi, el ya conocía al grupo y sabían que solo era una banda de chicos buenos, puesto que más de una vez los vio consiguiendo dinero lavando autos o paseando perros para buenas causas por el barrio, como repintar paredes. El departamento también se encontraba deteriorado y sus temores comenzaron a hacerse reales cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos de parejas y hasta de niños llorando a gritos por la violencia en casa. Suspiro con miedo, quizás sus madre estaba en esa situación, siendo maltratada por un don nadie o tal vez y solo tal vez ella era feliz con un hombre bueno, que la quería y cuidaba y he ahí la pregunta sobre lo que vio en su gemelo ¿sería ese hombre el culpable de los golpes en su espalda y su trastorno? O ¿quizás fue en un pleito callejero? Solo el tiempo lo diría si Kouichi se recuperaba o su madre le podría responder a aquellas preguntas.

Toco la puerta e inmediatamente fue atendido por su madre en llanto que lo abrazo con desesperación, Kouji la tranquilizo un poco dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego entraron a la humilde casa.

-No sé qué paso, el nunca me dijo nada, siempre sonreía y de pronto- dijo Tomoko secando sus lagrimas- ¿Cómo está Kouichi?

-Está bien, no te preocupes, papá no lo deja salir de la casa…mejor dicho de la cama- respondió sentándose en la mesa frente a su madre.

-Así es tu padre, no lo conoceré yo, muy sobre protector, la última vez que tu hermano enfermo cuando estábamos juntos apenas Kouichi se salía de la cama él lo agarraba y llevaba de vuelta ¿te dijo algo?- dijo preocupada.

-Nada, o duerme todo el día o tienes pesadillas de ello- explico Kouji sacando de su chamarra su cuaderno- pregunte en la escuela de él, como es, si tiene enemigos y eso, pero allí el está protegido y no solo por una persona.

-Ahora eres detective- sonrió su madre y decidió entrar en el juego- pregúntame lo que quieras.

-En casa ¿Cómo es Kouichi?

-Muy atento, siempre está pendiente de que este bien, me cuida mucho, incluso se levanta de noche para cerciorarse que este durmiendo bien, con la ventana cerrada y no me destape, también se levantaba temprano para prepararme el desayuno y hasta ordena la casa un poco.

-¿trae amigos?

-Solo a Takuya de vez en cuando para ayudarlo con sus materias- dijo pensado- después a un chico de siete años que no sé aun cómo se llama.

Kouji suspiro, al parecer en la casa de Kouichi todo era normal y tranquilo, pero decidió seguir- ¿tiene enemigos por el barrio?

-Los chicos de otras bandas, pero como la suya trabaja solamente de día y está protegida por los padres, obviamente siempre esta tras un mayor.

-¿sabes de alguna denuncia contra él?- pregunto.

-No, contra el no, pero la policía ya ha venido aquí varias veces por llamadas anónimas, normalmente cuando yo no estoy, eso me dijo él.

-¿alguna vez entraron a robar?

-Desde que Nick viene de vez en cuando esta zona se ha tranquilizado.

Una respuesta con otra incluida, pensó Kouji al escuchar ese nombre o quizás dos, el nombre del posible golpeador mas el responsable de cambios en el barrio- ¿Quién es Nick?- pregunto.

-Por el momento y para que Kouichi no se haga ilusiones ni nada, es mi pareja en secreto, pero delante de él solo somos amigos.

-Me alegro por ti ¿de qué trabaja? Solo por curiosidad.

-Era soldado, cuando vivía en Estados Unidos- sonrió, le agradaba saber que a uno de sus hijos le alegraba algo que a ella también, aunque estaba segura que Kouichi estaría más que contento de tener a Nick de padrastro ya que ambos se llevaban bien- Nick estuvo en Irak hasta hace un año donde fue herido de bala y casi muere, ahora está retirado obligatoriamente.

-¿de estados unidos? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Mi hermano, Taro, vivía allá en un apartamento con su familia, Nick era su amigo, en un accidente automovilístico Taro perdió a su familia salvo a su hijo menor de dos años, Nick lo acompaño hasta aquí ya que estaba muy destruido, primero vinieron aquí para saludar a Kouichi, pero se quedaron una semana, Taro dormía con Nick y su hijo en mi habitación y yo con Kouichi, me hice amiga de Nick, Taro se fue a vivir a un apartamento con mi hermana y Nick se alquilo uno en el centro, comenzó a venir todos los días cuando nos hicimos amigos.

-No sabía que tenía tíos, bueno del tío Kouki, si sabía.

-Tus tíos odian a tu padre como no te imaginas, pero te adoran a ti y a Kouichi, cuando nacieron Taro se vino de estados unidos para conocerlos.

-¿Nick viene a casa?

-Solo cuando estoy, esta semana ha venido todos los días, está muy preocupado por Kouichi- dijo con un tono calmo.

-Sabes ¿Quién o qué le pudo hacer marcas en la espalda?

-¿Qué marcas?- pregunto preocupada.

-Tiene la espalda llena de moretones y hasta sueña que le pegan, papá dice que por su seguridad el debe quedarse en casa hasta que se sepa del asunto- aclaro Kouji.

-No tengo la más remota idea, el pasa mucho tiempo en casa solo o con Nick, quien amablemente le viene a hacer compañía, seguro fue una pelea callejera o algo así- dijo llevándose una mano a la cara- pero más de ello no sé, he estado tan preocupada.

- Mentiría si te dijo que no ha intentado llamarte para decirte que está bien- dijo sonriendo- pero cada vez que bajas las escaleras mi padre lo agarra y lo devuelve a la cama, desde mi última sesión…es más te estaría mintiendo si te dijo que duerme solo.

-¿No duerme solo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No, las pesadillas se han hecho muy fuertes desde la última sesión de Psicología que le practique, pero siempre mi padre se escapa y se va a dormir con él, también él se escapa y duerme conmigo.

-Kouji ¿te das cuenta que pudiste traumar mas a tu hermano?- dijo Tomoko agarrándose la cabeza- una terapia de Psicología debe hacerla un profesional hijo.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba esa información- dijo pensante- Bueno, creo que es todo- la miro mostrándole una cálida y típica sonrisa solo de el - le diré a Kouichi que se dé una escapada un día para que te llame mamá, no te preocupes por Kouichi el está bien- se despidió dándole un abrazo a su madre y luego se fue mientras las preguntas se volvían a formular ¿Quién podía ser el que lastimo a su hermano? ¿Podría ser el tal Nick? Aunque sonaba como buena persona.

Mientras tanto en el centro, Kouichi y Satomi pasaban algo de tiempo esperando a que Kousei se dignara a aparecer, Satomi muy gustosa le mostro los lugares que ella misma visitaba de vez en cuando y donde conoció a Kousei y Kouji, lo cual le hizo reír al saber que su hermano gemelo a los siete años por llamar la atención callo a la fuente donde había muchas palomas. La mañana paso muy rápido mientras recorrían todos los parques a su alrededor, incluso entraron a una juguetería donde Satomi le compro un videojuego de mano y un nuevo rompecabezas, pero de esta vez mas de 1000 piezas para que Kouichi se entretuviera en la casa, de la noche a la mañana había armado los 50 que tenían y eran de más 500 piezas.

Al mediodía fueron al afamado restaurante donde esperaron a Kousei, Kouichi había encontrado varios jugos divertidos en el pequeño aparato, aunque la mayoría se repetía, por lo que estaba entretenido jugando, en tanto Satomi miraba muy intrigada esperando a que su marido se apareciera, quien llego media hora tarde muy agitado.

-Mil perdones, la reunión se alargo más de lo que plañe- dijo sentándose mientras se desajustaba rápidamente la corbata- ¿Cómo pasaron la mañana?

-Muy bien- respondió Satomi.

-Gane de nuevo- dijo Kouichi viendo la consola en sus manos.

-Kouichi se que almorzabas solo, pero cuando se está en familia todo lo demás queda de lado- dijo Kousei y de inmediato le quito la el aparato de las manos- estamos en familia para almorzar, así que nada de jugos de video o televisión, una familia se sienta en la mesa, charla y todo eso.

-Falta Kouji, no está la familia completa- dijo sonriendo tomando de nuevo el videojuego.

-El está cumpliendo con su obligación, además ya me ocupe de tus estudios, dentro de dos semanas te tomaran exámenes finales, tus maestros aceptaron mi proposición de que tomes exámenes globalizadores para que termines el año antes de lo previsto.

-Pero, papá, está bien que sea un alumno destacado ¿pero globalizadores? Eso es estudiar todo el programa, todavía no hemos desarrollado todos los temas en la escuela y he faltado tres días.

-Los tomaras- dijo quitándole de nuevo el videojuego- quiero lo mejor para ti y lo mejor es que estés en casa descasando, pero no puedo arriesgarme y que pierdas el año.

-Si padre- dijo mirando hacia el suelo sin más, se sentía como dominado, pero más que antes, puesto si bien no recordaba ni el donde ni el cómo de las agresiones, pero ahora su padre lo estaba obligando a cosas que estaba seguro no podía hacer ¿un examen global? Eso era mucho para él y no era solo una materia sino de las 10 materias.

Satomi se preocupo al ver el cambio de ánimo, lo peor de todo es que no se explicaba como su marido hizo algo de tal magnitud sin consultarle su opinión antes, era la madrastra y desde hacía unos días quien pasaba más tiempo con él- Kousei ¿no crees que eso es precipitado?

-Satomi con todo respeto cariño, quien tiene que tomar ese tipo de decisiones soy yo, Kouichi tiene más relación conmigo y soy su padre.

-Pero a pesar de no tener relación conmigo, yo soy también parte de esta familia y creo que le exiges a Kouichi algo muy pesado, además no quiero recalcarte que por más de nueve años no te has visto con él, en teoría lo abandonaste, mientras en casa nunca hablaste de su existencia, nos dijiste a Kouji y a mí una muy fea mentira sobre tu ex mujer y no quiero ni imaginarme otras cosas que creo que pasaron en todo ese tiempo- dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

-Hablaremos de esto en casa- dijo algo tenso, necesitaba cambiar de tema rápidamente ya que su mujer le recordó cierto tema que tenía que hablar no solo con Kouichi sino así también con Kouji.

Kouichi miro deprimido el platillo de pasta que le acababan de poner delante suyo, por alguna razón el hambre se le paso y solo quería tiempo a solas, se levanto lentamente y camino al baño ignorando que Kousei y Satomi le siguieron, Kousei entro al baño junto con el mientras Satomi espero afuera. Kouichi se hecho agua a la cara rápidamente, luego sacudió la cabeza, todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener una familia entera, suspiro fuertemente en su cabeza pasaron aquellos sueños que siempre tuvo, de ir al parque a jugar soccer con su padre y hermano, o pasar una tarde junto sus padres y Kouji, anhelos que desaparecieron al saber que su padre llevaba tres años casado y que cambiaron al simple deseó de tener a su padre de vez en cuando con él, no le importaba que fuera una hora a la semana como proponía la ley.

Kousei se acerco a él lentamente y se agacho para estar a su altura, lo miro a los ojos como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar por sus ojos, Kousei le seco con lentitud aquellas lágrimas y le abrazo- tranquilo.

-No quiero- dijo abrazándolo.

-Tienes qua hacerlo- le dijo al oído- al menos has el intento- le sonrió.

-No quiero- repito tristemente.

-Kouichi, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil para ambos- le abrazo con cariño- cuando termines de rendir prometo llevarte al parque de diversiones o a donde quieras, al menos has el intento.

-Lo intentare- respondió cabizbajo, Kousei lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo a la mesa junto a Satomi que miraba por un lado preocupada y por el otro enojada con su marido. Kousei se sentó en la mesa y sobre su regazo acomodo a su hijo mientras le abrazaba.

Satomi aun no salía de su asombro, puesto que Kousei jamás trato de manera similar a Kouji, comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones del asunto, como que su marido trataba como bebe a Kouichi porque lo abandono cuando aún era bebe o quizás porque siempre tuvieron ese trato en el pasado y el divorcio les separo, mil y un hipótesis se alzaban en su cabeza y en ese mismo momento se pregunto ¿Por qué no estudio Psicología en la universidad? De ese modo podría llegar a entender el pensar de ambos o al menos darse una idea de lo que podía pasar por su mente, pero en cinco segundos quedo aun mas asombrada por lo que marido hacia.

Kousei le estaba dando de comer a Kouichi con cierta sonrisa en su rostro, llevándole cada bocado a la boca con sumo cuidado, ni siquiera llenaba el tender de pasta, lo hacía lenta y cuidadosamente mientras a cada tantos ratos se le escaba uno que otro beso que iba a la frente del menor- ¿mejor?- le pregunto al oído.

-Si- asintió Kouichi con una gran sonrisa para cuando termino su plato quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre.

Después del almuerzo la familia regreso a la casa, a Kousei en el restaurante no le importo que todos lo miraran con sorpresa y otras hasta comentaran cosas fuera de lugar, pero no le importo, sabía que la felicidad de su hijo estaba en medio y para el nada más valía que eso. En la casa recostó a Kouichi no en su cama sino en la matrimonial, antes de irse le dio otro beso en la frente y volvió a sonreír tontamente mirándolo, Satomi miro desde fuera aun no comprendía muchas cosas, como el cambio de comportamiento repentino de su marido en tan solo segundos, o las reacciones repentinas de Kouichi hacia su padre, pero si de algo estaba muy segura que esas reacciones a pesar del cariño que le daba Kousei, Kouji jamás la había tenido.

A media tarde, regreso Kouji a casa, venia de su práctica de guitarra y Kendo, algo que jamás se dejare pasar por alto, dejo sus cosas a un lado y se sentó en el gran sofá a pensar, miro con recelo el cuaderno que guardaba con la información de su hermano, suministrada por Takuya y su madre, pero estaba nulo, no podía llegar a un resultado, al culpable de la situación, se revolvió el pelo con resignación en ese momento se sentía un fracasado e inútil.

-Pronto averiguaras algo, no desesperes- dijo Satomi poniéndole su mano al hombro.

-Es inaudito- dijo con enfado- en casa todo está bien, en la escuela también, solo falta preguntarle a los miembros de la pandilla, pero no hay nada concreto, nada que me diga lo que paso y lo que no, es decir…

-Esperas a que a un hombre le salga una flecha del cielo y diga "este es quien golpeo a tu hermano" Kouji- le dijo Satomi sonriendo- calma, tarde o temprano aparecerá el culpable.

Kouichi despertó en ese momento, se sentó en la cama y miro para el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz, se levanto de la cama al ver la hora que era y camino hasta la planta baja donde se recostó directamente sobre el sillón más amplio, segundos después Kouji se sentó a su lado y coloco entre sus rodillas la cabeza de su hermano, quien se veía cansado.

-Iré a hacerles la merienda- dijo Satomi saliendo con total calma hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Kouji.

-Bien- fue la respuesta simple y seca de Kouichi.

Kouji dio un fuerte suspiro, por primera vez en su vida le preocupaba un asunto en demasía y no era el de la golpiza de su hermano, sino el hecho que Kouichi se estaba comportando fuera de lo que era. Desde que ambos se reencontraron en el Digimundo, uno y otro comenzaron a tratarse tal como era sus personalidades, la timidez de Kouichi lo hacía comportarse con una fuerte depresión en todo momento y Kouji al principio le trato fríamente, Takuya se lo había recalcado en otra oportunidad, pero con el tiempo el comenzó cambiar aquel trato, incluso al regresar y después de hacerle saber que tenía prohibido ocultarle cosas de nuevo, el trato hacia él fue más cálido y obtenía la recompensa de una sonrisa sincera. Pero desde que Kouichi entro a la residencia Minamoto hasta ese día sus depresiones habían aumentado y con ello también comenzó a comportarse de una manera distinta, Kouji lo sentía distante.

-¿suenas distante?- le dijo en susurro, pero Kouichi no respondió- hermano.

-No pasa nada- dijo en susurro y luego cerro sus ojos lentamente.

-¡qué bueno que estudies Kouji!- dijo Kousei al llegar algunas horas después y ver a su hijo menor leyendo un cuaderno, Kouji no respondió, cerro el cuaderno que tenía entre manos y lentamente salió del sillón para no despertar a su hermano, luego subió directo a su habitación, sentía que tenía mucho que pensar. Kousei sonrió ante el acto, al menos quería creer que Kouji si estaba estudiando para poder pasar unas vacaciones tranquilamente, se acerco a donde estaba Kouichi durmiendo y se quedo observándolo dormir.

-Hola papá- dijo Kouichi despertando mirando a su padre observándolo al parecer obnubilado.

-Hola hijo ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí.

-¡me alegro!

Satomi desde lejos observo la escena y luego se quedo pensado, la verdad ver a Kousei de esa manera era extraña, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que el serio, algo duro y hasta frívolo Kousei Minamoto se comportara de esa manera tan cariñosa y carismática. A ella le trataba de esa manera siempre, pero a un hijo…no Kousei Minamoto no trataba ni a Kouji de esa forma, quizás porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Dio un simple parpadeo y para cuando se dio cuenta Kousei tenía en manos aquel rompecabezas de 1000 piezas en manos y Kouichi se había sentando. Miro el reloj, no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, ya eran las ocho de la noche, tenía que cocinar ahora o si no se le aria mas tarde.

La cena ya estaba casi lista, solo quedaba dorar un poco la carne y terminar de preparar las ensaladas, estaba a punto de darle el toque final cuando sintió que había alguien más en la cocina robando algunas patatas que acababa de sacar del horno, miro con complicidad al percatarse de Kouji y luego le sonrió- espera hasta la cena de quemaras.

-Bueno- dijo sin más y luego comenzó a caminar para irse, pero se dio vuelta y regreso- ¿puedo pedirte permiso para algo mamá?

-Dime que es y veré si te lo doy.

-Quiero traer unos amigos a casa, son los que comparto con Kouichi ¿puedo?

-Sí, claro Kouji- sonrió contenta- me da mucho gusto que quieras traer a tus amigos por primera vez a la casa.

-Son amigos que compartimos- dijo sonrojado- son solo cuatro.

-Pues invítalos a que vengan mañana, capaz que alguno de ellos ayude a tu hermano a sentirse mejor en casa.

-Si- sonrió y salió corriendo.

Continuara

Notas Finales:

Espero les allá gustado, espero antes de fin de año volverlo a actualizar, bueno eso es todo y por favor acepto rewiebs de todo tipo, recuerden que es mi primer fanfic en esta categoría y quiero saber en que mejorar, en que estoy mal y en que no, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Una suave luz entro por la ventana de la habitación, ya era de mañana se dijo así mismo después de despertar, intento levantarse pero la fotografía en la mesa de luz le hizo recordad la única razón por la que estaba allí, la razón por la que no se movería de esa casa aunque ese fuera su mayor deseó, o quizás la razón por la que él no quería irse por cuenta propia.

Desde que supo toda la verdad siempre divago sus pensamientos sobre que sentir hacia su padre, a su derecha siempre estaba ese remordimiento por no haberle conocido para no saber actuar con él, no saber si quererlo o odiarlo, esas indicciones de sus sentimientos, las cuales a veces el mismo les temía a lo que lo llevaban, y a su derecha estaba ese mal presentimiento, el rechazo a pesar de ser su hijo, que este no lo aceptaría por ser criado por aquella mujer que el detestaba o aun peor que este lo negaría sin tener una razón. Pero desde que llego a esa casa todo era diferente, su padre se portaba muy atento con él, casi no lo dejaba solo y lo trataba con mucho cariño, lo hacía sentir muy querido y hasta pensó en devolver el trato recibido con mayor euforia.

A pesar de que su vida era en cierta manera felicidad, extrañaba a su madre como a nadie en el mundo, no solo porque ella lo había criado y esta se sacrificaba constantemente por él, sino porque…era su madre, la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado y lo amo sin razón, que soporto sus caprichos y berrinches por algún juguete que no podía comprar, que se preocupaba por su clase de amigos o allegados, que siempre le daba una mano en sus tareas y en ocasiones las hacía, ella siempre estuvo allí. Satomi no era como su madre, pero al menos para el se había trasformado en una amiga, ella le hablaba de manera cariñosa, pero no queriendo usurpar ese puesto ya ocupado en su corazón, le cuidaba mucho y le cuidaba con mucho esmero, pero no hacía de cierta manera tan frágil, que hasta el mismo se sorprendía de la forma delicada y amable con la que lo trataba, pero estaba dicho, solo tenía una madre y Satomi no usurparía ese lugar, por más que se esforzara, cosa por la que ella no hacia el menor esfuerzo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, seguido entraron aquel hombre que casi no lo dejo solo desde hacía ya más de un mes, agradecía sus cuidados y todo su afecto, pero aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerse y una de ellas era saber sobre el estado de su madre, un mes incomunicado con ella era mucho para él, en su corazón sentía que ella podría estar llorando su ausencia, la extrañaba mucho y no era anormal que en las últimas semanas el había preguntado por ella a su padre sin recibir respuesta o alguna que otra evasiva acerca del tema. Aunque no era su culpa haber estado un mes incomunicado y preocupado a su vez sin recibir respuesta, después de todo su padre le prohibía usar el teléfono o salir de casa, ni siquiera lo dejaba salir de la habitación para andar libremente por la casa, casi no conocía al perro a algunas habitaciones y en pocas ocasiones había visto fotos familiares, solo por acatar las órdenes de su sobre protector padre.

Su padre no tardo en darle un beso en la frente para darle los buenos días, luego lo levanto a sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la habitación de enfrente. Estaba totalmente oscura, pero pequeñas figuras podían diferenciarse, entre ellas la guitarra eléctrica, su padre lo llevo hasta donde estaba la cama y le señalo la pequeña taza al lado de la mesa de luz con agua, mojo su mano lentamente y cuando la saco la sacudió en la cama, donde el dueño se levanto asustado.

-He, he- dijo Kouji sentándose en la cama- Papá deja de enseñarle tus malos hábitos- le dijo con enfado.

-Eso no es un mal hábito, son las nueve de la mañana, levántate, tu hermano ya esta levantado- recalco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-ES SABADO- grito y luego se recostó en la cama y tapo con la almohada.

-Vamos Kouji- volvió a decir esta vez con cierto enojo en su vos- le estas dando un muy mal ejemplo a tu hermano.

-No es mi hermano menor, es mi gemelo- dijo enojado- por lo tanto no le estoy dando malos ejemplos, déjame dormir.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?- pregunto Kouichi son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Como hace frio, chocolate caliente, con malvaviscos, galletas de chocolate con pepitas blancas y creo tostadas con mermelada- respondió y delante de él en un segundo, el joven que hacía unos segundos no se quería levantar ya estaba de pie, tomo su bata de baño y corrió hasta el.

-A tu hermano lo mueve la comida- dijo su padre mostrando una grata sonrisa en su rostro, luego lo bajo- ve a cambiarte.

-Padre- dijo con cierta timidez en su mirar- es sábado y no hay clases, ya termine las tareas que me diste para el fin de semana ¿puedo ir a visitar a mi madre?

-No por el momento, las heridas de tu cuerpo no han sanado- dijo cambiando la escusa de todos los días- otro día te llevare.

Bajaron al living donde el desayuno ya estaba servido, Satomi había preparado todo haciendo parecer el lugar perfecto para cualquiera, el ambiente era agradable desde toda perspectiva, se podía respirar un aire pacifico alrededor del lugar mientras la familia tomaba el desayuno entre charlas. Satomi podía afirmarlo, desde la llegada de Kouichi a casa muchas cosas cambiaron, Kousei comenzó a concentrarse más en la crianza de sus dos hijos en vez de uno solo como durante la primera semana, Kouji ya no se encerraba en su habitación por interminables horas, ahora la familia es vez de ver televisión a la hora en que estaba reunida charlaban sobre las cosas que pasaban, Kouji se había vuelto muy unido a su gemelo y así también Kousei a Kouji, la sola presencia de Kouichi cambio mucho en la casa, las tardes y noches de familia se hacían más agradables jugando juegos de mesa, viendo a Kousei y Kouji enojándose por perder o jugando con el perro en el jardín y viendo como el mismo tira a Kouichi al suelo solo para lamerle la cara y todos riendo, Satomi no era solo participe de la familia, podía notarlo que todo cambio con el nuevo integrante.

Kouji por su parte también concordaba en ello, con la llegada de Kouichi a casa muchas cosas en el cambiaron de sobremanera, cada vez que quería estar solo en su habitación le venía a su mente su hermano y se iba directo a verlo, cada vez que jugaban los dos con el perro, el solo gesto amigable de Kouichi acercándose con temor al perro lo hacia sonreír, las noches jugando los juegos de mesa en familia ya no eran para él una obligación que odiaba sino un juego que le agradaba ¿Quién le diría que su hermano era tan bueno en los juegos de mesa? Además se mostraba más cariñoso y amigable hacia sus padres, por lo que dos semanas después de la llegada de su hermano le dijo adiós al Psicólogo, unos días después comenzó a ayudar a Kouichi a decorar su habitación, comprándole con su propia mesada cosas del interés de su hermano, salvo por las repisas que le obligo a Kousei a comprarlas, lo que compro con sus propios ahorros fueron modelos a escala pequeños de barcos y aviones, ya que noto un total interés de Kouichi en ellos y los libros de ciencia ficción a los que su hermano era todo un adicto.

Kouichi por su parte le agradaba tener una familia completa, salvo por la falta de su madre, por primera vez en su vida sentía que ese vacío por la falta de su hermano y padre se había llenado, ya no se deprimía muy a menudo, y eso que había olvidado las pastillas antidepresivas, que le receto el Psicopedagogo de la escuela, en casa y no las había tomando en un mes entero, lo que al principio lo inquieto, pero luego repensó la situación recordando las largas sesiones después de clases ¿por quién se ponía el depresivo antes? Por la falta de su padre ¿a quién cuando niño deseaba conocer sin tener un perfil? Su padre ¿a quién antes le hubiera gustado ver más a menudo después de la aventura donde volvió a ver a su hermano? Su padre ¿con quién le hubiera gustado ir a pescar alguna vez? Su padre ¿a quién le gustaría haber tenido por las noches leyéndole un libro cuando pequeño? Su padre y así surgían cientos de preguntas y una sola respuesta, su padre, es decir, a su manera de pensar ya no necesitaba las pastillas porque tenía aquello por lo que lloraba siempre, tenía a su padre a su lado ¿Qué mas pedir? A si volver a ver a su madre pronto cuando su padre le diera permiso.

Kousei en cambio decidió cambiar su forma de comportarse, cuando noto los cambios producidos por la introducción de Kouichi en Kouji, primero, su hijo dejo de tocar la guitarra eléctrica para centrarse en su hermano, segundo noto a Kouji mas comunicativo con la familia y tercero comenzó a agradarle las noches de juegos familiares y para mejor final, Kouji mejoro sus notas escolares, no tuvo mejo idea que cambiar su trato así el, comenzando a darle más apoyo que el anterior, estando siempre cuando los gemelos estaban juntos, primero fue estar presente cuando jugaban con el perro, luego fue soltar a Kouichi en los juegos de familia y lo último que compartió con Kouji fueron las expresiones que usaron cuando perdieron en el juego de mesa de la noche anterior. También noto un mayor cariño de sus hijos a su esposa actual, Kouichi ya le pedía todos los días que le hiciera una comida especial o ayudarla a hacer alguna de las cosas dulces de las que se hizo habitual comer, además que ambos ganaban siempre en los juegos de mesa y siempre festejaban igual.

El teléfono interrumpió la paz de la mañana, Kousei fue a atender tranquilamente mirando con agrado los cambios recientes en su familia, solo conocía dos personas que podían llamar temprano en la mañana, el primero era su abogado con alguna noticia del cambio de custodia y la otra persona el amigo de los gemelos que desde hace algunos días iba a casa y pasaba largos ratos, haciendo sonreír a Kouichi y molestando a Kouji.

-Familia Minamoto, habla Kousei, si, entiendo, está bien iré en la tarde, si claro- dijo mirando seriamente en la mesa- lo llevare, gracias, hasta luego- colgó pesadamente el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto preocupada Satomi.

-Kouichi hoy veras a un doctor, llego un reporte médico con el nombre Kouichi Kimura a mi abogado.

-Un reporte médico- dijo sorprendido Kouji.

-Así es, solo quería saber cómo iba el tema de la vacunación de Kouichi y llego un reporte de un hospital de Shibuya, según el reporte Kouichi ingreso al hospital bajo un paro cardio-respiratorio, con dos costillas rotas, traumatismo craneal cerrado, esguince de tobillo izquierdo, según los médicos sufrió una caída de aproximadamente doce metros, produciendo una convulsión que luego produjo pérdida de conciencia, camino al hospital sufrió un paro cardio- respiratorio.

-No fue nada- dijo Kouji secamente recordando el accidenté.

-Según el informe casi muere- dijo en seco- ¿Qué hacías en la estación de Shibuya?

-Nada- dijo Kouichi mirando al suelo tristemente.

-Según el informe redactado por los médicos tu corazón se detuvo aproximadamente quince minutos desde que llegaste al hospital y no hubo respuestas a - dijo seriamente- veremos a un médico para ver que ese corazón este bien ¿sabes lo que es un electrocardiograma?

-No- dijo mirando sorprendido.

-Es como que te ponen en el detector de mentiras, viste que en la televisión cuando mientes salen irregularidades en el papel, bueno, el electrocardiograma hará lo mismo, solo que no habrá preguntas, registrara tus latidos y así se verá si existe o no alguna irregularidad- dijo sonriente Kousei- si es necesario también permitirte una tomografía en la cabeza.

-¿eso duele?- pregunto temeroso.

-No, te recuestan en una cama y luego esta se desliza hasta dentro de un aparato, podrías ver todo oscuro por unos segundos mientras te sacan la tomografía…

-Ya te sacaron varios ¿No?- pregunto Kouji en burla.

-A mi no, bueno, una, pero fue para ver que tenia de malo en el corazón, pero ninguna mas, lo juro, ve a cambiarte hijo, así vamos en camino al hospital, sacare turno para los estudios por teléfono- dijo tranquilamente Kousei.

-Si- dijo levantándose.

-Mejor los acompaño a los dos.

-Como quieras- sonrió Kousei- vallan a cambiarse los dos.

Los gemelos subieron a toda prisa, en una veloz carrera hasta sus habitaciones, luego Kouji eligió ropa en la suya y fue a la de su hermano a cambiarse, mientras Kouichi ya se había cambiado.

-¿Crees que tenga algo de la caída?- pregunto mirando por la ventana con temor- es decir, si bien es un milagro que este con vida, pero físicamente la caída me causo daño ¿Qué mas crees que puede averiguar el abogado de papá?

-De todo, si alguna vez fuiste a la comisaria…

-Solo una- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando nuestra maestra nos llevo a conocerla, ¿crees que asienten eso en un archivo penal?

-No- suspiro tranquilo- pero si asentarían cualquier denuncia de vecinos ante cosas extrañas- dijo recordando lo que le comento su madre en la última visita- hoy cuando venga el abogado con la carpeta de información, vas a distraerle.

-¿para?

-Quizás allá una denuncia contra la persona que te lastimo, con nombre y apellido, podríamos saber que paso, sería el fin para el problema- dijo sonriendo de par en par- robare esa carpeta y la leeré.

-Eso está mal- dijo en desacuerdo- es como que me haga pasar por ti para aprobarte el año…te di una idea verdad- dijo mirando la mueca de picardía en el rostro de su gemelo.

-No, no te aria ir a ese ambiente, te lastimarían, además soy buen deportista, tu eres un desastre en deportes.

-No es mi culpa que se me desaten los cordones de las zapatillas a cada rato- se defendió cruzando de brazos.

-A eso se le llama escusas, el otro día hiciste volar hasta el techo la pelota de futbol y eso que el arco estaba en la pared frente a la casa.

-No es chiste- dijo con enfado.

-Para mi si, ahora, vas a ir a hacer lo que debes, distraerás a papá y yo robare ese archivo.

-Está mal.

-Si se qué relación tienes con el desgraciado que te lastimo, podre ayudarte, ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

-No, soy el elegido del guerrero de la oscuridad no debo tenerle miedo- dijo mirando con orgullo- por favor.

-Mejor te tomo la mano- dijo fastidiado y salió de la habitación- oye, me gusta tu cambio.

-¿Qué cambio?- dijo mirándose, en si su estilo de ropa no era el habitual que usaba, pero le era cómoda, las camisas y el pantalón vaquero desgastado eran la ropa que siempre usaba, ahora se peinaba hacia atrás en vez de usar el flequillo hacia adelante, además que comenzó usar un chaleco abierto y una gorra negra.

-Listo Kouichi- interrumpió su padre sus pensamientos- vamos a ir a una clínica privada, vamos.

-¿Algo de eso va a doler?

-No te preocupes, pero me gustaría saber sobre el accidente.

-No recuerdo mucho- dijo cabizbajo- solo recuerdo que estaba en las escaleras y de pronto en el suelo, luego desperté en el hospital en la sala de operaciones con Kouji llamándome y el fue lo primero que vi al despertar.

-¿algo llamativo más? ¿Cómo te encontrabas?-

-Tenía una máscara de oxigeno puesta y creo que no tenía mi remera, estaban reanimándome con esa máquina que de electroshock- dijo pensando.

-No recuerdas como caíste.

-No- dijo levantando el rostro- ¿está mal?

-Debiste bloquear ese recuerdo, como hiciste con el recuerdo de quien te lastimo, no te preocupes, en otro momento lo recordaras y lo podrás hablar, vamos al médico- dijo levantándolo en brazos.

-Repito estoy bien de salud.

-Eso ya lo veremos hijo, ya lo veremos.

Media hora después la familia llego una clínica privada, en la recepción una mujer joven los atendió y les marco a donde tenían que ir, luego subieron dos pisos en ascensor y esperaron a que se los llamara.

-No todos los días viene alguien a pedir chequeo completo- dijo el médico saliendo de su sala y encontrándose con toda la familia- ¿Otro chequeo Kousei?

-No es para mí, es para mi hijo- marco el de lentes mientras de la mano acerco a Kouichi al médico.

-Ho, los gemelos están juntos, pasen por favor- dijo sorprendido, la familia paso y el médico continuo hablando- ¿Cuántos años ya? Diez, once, me acuerdo cuando eran como un pez en la panza de su madre.

-Niños, el es el doctor Keisuke, hace diez años el saco las ecografías de ustedes, luego se hizo medico clínico…él era el encargado de sacarle las ecografías a su madre.

-¡Pensar que cuando nacieron eran unas ratitas!- dijo bromeando- veamos ¿a qué viene un chequeo completo para el pequeño Kouichi?

-¿Cómo sabe quién es quién?- pregunto Kouji sorprendido.

-Fácil, el que tiene la cara de amargado es Kouji, desde la panza, y el sonrisita es Kouichi, no puedo equivocarme- se encamino hasta donde estaba su escritorio y saco una ecografía- aquí están los dos, verán, es muy raro que un medico vea gemelos idénticos, así que cuando le di su ecografía a su madre saque una copia, el que está a la derecha chupándose el dedo, era Kouichi y el que está en la izquierda con los brazos cruzados era Kouji.

-Hace algunos meses Kouichi sufrió un accidente, se cayó de las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza y luego su corazón se paro por algunos minutos, solo quiero saber si está bien- dijo el de lentes interrumpiendo bruscamente.

-Veamos, te sacare entonces una tomografía en la cabeza y otra en el pecho amiguito ¿le temes a la oscuridad?

-No señor.

-¿sufres de claustrofobia?

-No.

-Bueno, sígueme- dijo Keisuke dándole la mano llevándolo a una sala contigua donde lo recostó en una pequeña cama- ahora necesito que estés tranquilo, si te asusta algo solo dilo, nos comunicaremos contigo.

-Si- dijo mirando con curiosidad la maquina que tenía más adelante.

El médico volvió a la otra sala y se puso delante de la computadora, seguido en la otra habitación la cama se movió lentamente dejado a Kouichi dentro de ella- La cabeza está bien, solo hay una fisura en el hueso frontal, no hay daño cerebral pero si un gran desarrollo en el hemisferio derecho, mira Kousei parece que tu hijo es un Einstein, le haré hacer una pruebas de CI para ver que tal.

-No hay daño.

-No, pero me sorprende el Tálamo grande ¿tiene problemas depresivos?

-No- contesto sorprendido Kousei.

-Le haré hacer un test de depresión también para asegurarnos, tampoco veo daño en el pecho, parece que fue una caída menor…lo que me llama la atención es el daño en la epidermis y en los músculos.

-¿Daño?- dijo Kouji mirando sorprendido, ya sabía que todas las heridas causadas por algún mal nacido hacia su hermano estaban curadas ¿de dónde sacaba daño?

-Cada vez que uno se golpea o es golpeado, puede producir daño externo, como en el caso de los raspones o daños más internos, los daños de Kouichi varían en su mayoría, en el pecho se concentran daños de gran magnitud que llegaron a los músculos inclusive, he ahí la gran acumulación que se concentra cuando estos se reparan, por lo visto no son daños de consideración, pero si hay que prevenir más daño ¿Cómo callo?

-De pecho, se golpeo la cabeza primero y después el pecho- aclaro Kouji.

-No hay daño en el pecho, así también como en órganos vitales, su corazón tampoco está dañado, se ve bien, lo que si veo ahora es daño en el tobillo, parece un esguince mal curado.

-¿Cuánto tarda un esguince normal curarse?- pregunto Kouji preocupado.

-Con atención medica unas dos o tres semanas en sanar y luego dos años para rehabilitarlo completamente.

-No es de la caída- dijo en susurro Kouji.

-No parece haber nada más, pero llévalo al Psicólogo y que haga esos test que dije para cerciorarnos que este bien, ¿Cuándo fue esa caída?

-Se cumplirán los seis meses- dijo Kouji- se torció el tobillo en las escaleras de la estación de Shibuya y callo golpeándose primero la cabeza y después el pecho.

-¿Estabas allí?- pregunto Kousei alterado.

-Es una larga historia…

-No es el esguince mal curado, ese es más reciente, ¿sabes algo más acerca de algún daño ocasionado por la caída?

-No, los médicos no nos dijeron mucho ese día, es más, ese mismo día lo dieron de alta.

-¿Después de una caída y que el corazón se le paro, lo dieron de alta?- dijeron los mayores sorprendidos.

-Sí, los médicos repitieron mil veces que era un milagro que estuviera con vida, ya que cuando yo interrumpí en la sala de operaciones no respondía, solo lo llame, despertó y luego los médicos lo revisaron algunas veces antes de darle el alta…

-Médicos de urgencia- dijo el médico mirando con enfado- curan hasta donde pueden, pero si el chico se levanta y todo lo dejan libre.

-En ese momento pensé que le dieron el alta porque él dijo que no tenia obra social, por eso lo obligue a estar en cama dos semanas enteras.

-¡Por ello tienes varias faltas!- dijo Kousei entrando en sentido- me debes muchas explicaciones jovencito.

-Con gusto te daré las necesarias- interrumpió Kouji mirando por la ventanilla a su hermano, el cual estaba quieto dentro de la maquina.

-Lo sacare- interrumpió el médico- ¿Está todo bien amiguito?

-Si- contesto desde un micrófono dentro del aparato- ¿está todo bien?

-Perfectamente, te sacare de allí ahora mismo.

Kouji se levanto y se metió dentro de la sala de maquinas a toda prisa- Kouichi ¿Cómo te causaste un nuevo esguince?

-No recuerdo- dijo saliendo de la maquina cuando la cama hubo salido.

-Está bien, vamos, por cierto, hablaremos acerca de la caída en Shibuya, pero déjame a mí hablar.

-Está bien, ¿a qué se debe eso?

-Que no podemos decirles lo del Digimundo y soy muy buen mentiroso.

-Como digas- dijo caminando a la salida.

-Vamos a casa- dijo secamente Kousei y caminaron en silencio hasta el automóvil- quiero explicaciones acerca del afamado accidente en la estación de Shibuya y lo quiero ahora- exigió cuando los tres subieron al automóvil.

-Fue hace seis meses ya, para el día de tu aniversario de bodas, en ese tiempo Kouichi y yo no nos conocíamos, me mandaron un mensaje de texto pidiéndome que fuera a la estación de Shibuya, cuando fue había un montón de niños, hacían un sorteo de no sé qué cosa, la cosa es que no gane, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras junto con un grupo Kouichi cayó en ese momento y se golpeo la cabeza, uno de los chicos que venía conmigo se me acerco y me dijo "son iguales" otro que estaba allí me dijo "¿son hermanos" para cuando llego la policía y yo sin responder, solo atine a decir que si éramos hermanos, después en la sala de operaciones me dijeron su nombre accidentalmente dándome su carnet de estudiante, de pronto escuche sonidos varios y a enfermeras diciendo que lo perdían, entonces entre y comencé a llamarlo.

-Desperté con una mascarilla que me daba oxigeno en la cara y en medio de una sala de operaciones, después los médicos me llevaron a una sala común donde me hicieron varias pruebas, para finalmente darme el alta- dijo Kouichi tristemente.

-¿Su madre supo del accidente?- dijo seriamente mirando hacia atrás.

-Nunca quise decirle, no quería preocuparla, durante dos semanas fingía ir a la mañana a la escuela, solo para ir a una esquina y esperar a Kouji, después íbamos a mi casa y nos quedábamos charlando o pasando el rato todo el día hasta que mi madre llegaba y él se iba- dijo sollozando- no quería ocasionar mas problemas de los que ya le ocasionaba.

-Tú no eres un problema ni los ocasionas- dijo Kousei, luego lo llevo hacia adelante y lo coloco en sus brazos suavemente- ustedes dos son las cosa más maravillosa que a su madre y a mí nos pasara, cuando nacieron eran bastante frágiles, porque nacieron prematuros, tú en especial tenias poco peso, en cambio Kouji tenía sobrepeso- dijo en broma sacándole una sonría a ambos, aunque Kouji se enojo poco después.

-Hey, me estás diciendo gordo- dijo molesto sonriendo.

-Después era una pelea por quien lo trataba mejor, su madre siempre atenta a toda hora y yo cuando volvía del trabajo o antes de irme, solía decir que al paso que iba jamás me iban a querer, nunca pienses o digas que eres un problema, un hijo no es un problema, en especial aquellos que fueron deseados, a ustedes los anhelábamos desde antes que se diera el embarazo.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, solo eres un niño, no tienes culpa de nada- dijo sonriéndole- ustedes lo único que deben hacer es darnos dolores de cabeza por malas notas en la escuela o un vidrio roto por jugar a la pelota ¿alguien te ha hecho sentir culpa de algo hijo?

-Yo mismo- dijo pensante.

-No se de que hechas culpa, tu eres un niño maravilloso e inteligente, no tienes razón ni motivo para sentirte de esa manera, por lo contrario, me siento orgulloso de ti, estuve averiguando tus logros académicos, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al ver todas tus notas de los últimos años, tus logros en la escuela, no me molesta que no seas buen deportistas, para eso esta tu hermano…

-¡Hey!- dijo molesto Kouji.

-Sucede algo peculiar con los gemelos, un caso llamativo e intrigante, cuando nacen un par de gemelos ambos son totalmente opuestos, uno tendrá mas afinidad a desarrollar su intelecto y el otro a desplegarse en el aspecto físico, pero en ningún caso se ha dado que uno de los dos tienda a desarrollar ambas habilidades, es como que las habilidades se dividen- explico sonriendo- Kouichi nació para ser el gemelo inteligente y tu para ser el gemelo deportista, según los Psicólogos, en una revista que leía, esta división de habilidades es para que los gemelos se complementen así en el plano social, uno tendrá afinidad a ser tímido y el otro extrovertido, unidos aran amistades que los valoraran a ambos como individuos únicos, separados uno tendrá amigos y el otro será menospreciado y en viceversa.

- Los amigos del inteligente odiaran al deportista y los amigos del deportista odiaran al inteligente- dijo Kouji saltando una conclusión.

-Así es, un científico, del que he leído mucho, experimento con varios grupos de gemelos con diferente grado de separación, solo en los aspectos Psicológicos y sociales, algunos que nunca se separaron y otros que sino fuera por las casualidades no se abrían conocido, el científico descubrió que separar gemelos es perjudicial tanto para su salud en todos los ámbitos posibles.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Kouichi intrigado.

-Puede que uno de los gemelos desarrolle actitudes antisociales y hasta sicóticas, es algo que se ha estudiado por mucho tiempo.

-No entiendo- dijo Kouichi- no tiene sentido.

-Veras, desde épocas remotas se pensaba que de los gemelos eran un alma divida en dos, una contendría el bien y la otra mitad al mal, por esas razones se asesinaba a uno de los dos bebes al azar, el que sobreviviría creciera y supuestamente era la parte buena, en estudios que se realizaron se ha sabido que los gemelos son dos personas totalmente diferentes pero con una conexión entre ellos, no importe si viven juntos o separados esta conexión existe y se hace notar, ¿alguno vio la película Tom y Thomas?

-Yo si- dijo Kouichi sonriendo.

-Yo no- dijo Kouji cruzándose de brazos.

-Tom y Thomas nacieron como gemelos, pero su madre los abandono en un hospital, una mujer recogió a Tom y Thomas fue dado en adopción, Tom se desarrollo como todo niño normal y Thomas igual con una excepción, ambos imaginaron a amigos imaginarios con los aspectos físicos de ambos, para Thomas, Tom era su amigo intrépido y que podía hacer todo tipo de cosas además de inteligente, para Tom, Thomas era su opuesto, al morir la madre de Tom, este va a parar a un orfanato, donde se vendía a los niños al extranjero, con diez años de edad, la conexión entre ambos se hizo evidente, a tal punto que en un momento a Tom lo golpeaban pero este se aguantaba el dolor, Thomas por lo contrario, sin una razón aparente, comenzó a llorar, lo mismo paso cuando Tom se torció el tobillo, Thomas se callo sin razón aparente.

-Haber si entiendo, ambos sentían lo que el otro-dijo Kouji impresionado.

-Suele pasar, dime Kouichi ¿algunas vez te a pasado algo sin razón aparente?

-Una ves llore sin motivo, a los ocho años, estaba leyendo un libro y de pronto comencé a llorar, mi madre se preocupo- dijo pensante.

-Y tu Kouji ¿te ha pasado algo sin razón aparente?

-Una vez, estaba en medio de clases, cuando mire a mi pupitre comencé a llorar y de la nada salió de mi boca en susurro la palabra padre.

-Puede ser que les haya pasado en miles de oportunidades esa situación, solo que no lo recuerdan ¿Kouichi cuando lloraste llamándome?

-Nunca- dijo nervioso.

-Kouji acaba de decir que le paso una vez, el no lloraría por mi, porque siempre me tuvo, el lloraría mas por su madre, en cambio tu…

-Unas cuantas veces- dijo nervioso.

-¿Podrías decirme la razón?

-Todos los años, en mi escuela al menos, la maestra pide que solo los padres vallan a nuestras clases para dar una demostración de lo que hacen, de sus trabajos y demás, normalmente soy el único cuyo padre jamás asiste, mi maestra sabe, me ha pedido todos los años que no valla ese día, pero tengo, desde hace cinco años, el premio a asistencia perfecta, no me gusta faltar sin una razón aparente.

-Te hubieras ahorrado muchas lagrimas hijo, no vale la pena que sufras por mi causa- le dijo tristemente- me hubiera gustado mucho haber ido, tu hermano siempre al aviso de esa reunión lo tira y jamás voy.

-Porque me avergüenzas- dijo de mal humor el de campera azul.

-Ante la asociación de padres de la escuela de Kouji soy el peor padre del mundo, supongo que ante la tuya también- dijo el de lentes mirando a Kouichi.

-Te lo ganaste- dijo sonriendo pícaramente Kouji.

-Nunca he hablado de ti, mi maestra sabe acerca del divorcio porque mi madre le dije, pero no mas- dijo Kouichi pensando.

-Te prometo que iré a la siguiente reunión y a las que sigan- le dijo sonriendo- y lo mismo va para ti, voy a comenzar a ir quieras o no Kouji.

-¡Que bien!- dijo molesto el de campera azul.

Continuara


End file.
